


Chuck VS The Farm

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck’s life was uprooted because his dad decided to be a farmer, well more like he wanted to hire people to take care of the farm while he works in his office and Chuck doesn't see him for long periods of time.





	1. Chuck really hates his birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck is 17 when he meets Casey who is 24, the crush is one-sided, nothing at all happens between them until Chuck is older.  
> Someone older does try to pressure Chuck to kiss him when he is 17.

For Chuck's 16th birthday his dad decided to pack up their lives and move them to the middle of nowhere Wyoming. Ellie had just left for Maryland to go to John Hopkins, it was her dream school so Chuck couldn't be too upset, but with their mom gone and their dad always disappearing for days at a time he felt like his life was falling apart. His dad didn't even know it was his birthday.

“Dude I’m so glad you get internet all the way out in the middle of nowhere” Morgan’s face popped up on his laptop  
“Well dad is still doing mystery stuff that needs internet but now instead of hiding away in the basement he has a building out on the land”  
“Is it horrible?”  
“It takes almost forty minutes just to get to a grocery store, but there is a gas station about ten minutes away that sells some stuff so that’s nice. And dad wants me to go help him pick out farm animals, farm animals Morgan” Chuck sighed “I don’t want to be a farmer”  
“You already have the pickup, all you need is a hat and boots”  
“Maybe I can drive back and live in your room until I turn 18”  
“Dude you really don't want to live here, my mom is still doing gross things with Mr. Tucker, he told me to call him Big Mike at dinner the other night and I almost threw up”  
“You’re right, I’d rather be out here in the quiet”  
“Maybe you can find yourself a cowgirl or cowboy and forget all about Jill”  
“I probably won’t see someone my age ever, dad has me set up with online classes because the closest school is almost an hour away and he said he is going to need me here to help with stuff”  
“Stuff as in cleaning up animal poop and collecting eggs from chickens while trying not to get your eyes pecked out”  
“Only eight months until summer break and you can come help me”  
Morgan laughed. “No chance in hell”  
“Oh my god did you hear that? Dad is calling me, with a cowbell, a cowbell Morgan”  
Morgan was laughing so hard his eyes were watering, Chuck flipped him off before hanging up on him.

Chuck waited until the house was empty of all eatable things before he drove into town for the first time, he stopped at a diner for lunch before hitting up the grocery store, where he met the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He put in an application and got the job on the spot since he could work at any hour since he could do his school work whenever he wanted.  
He and Sarah became good friends, he helped her with her homework when they weren’t busy, and the Chef, Diane would teach him how to cook so he wouldn't be eating so much cereal and cheese puffs when he was at home. It was a nice to finally have people he could talk to and he didn’t feel as lonely.   
It took two months of flirting and horrible pick up lines before Sarah agreed to go on a date with him, she couldn’t make up her mind and kept leading Chuck on but he didn’t care because her smile always pulled him back in. Morgan came to visit for one week in the summer and the spent most of it in Chuck’s room playing video games. He saw his dad maybe once a month, he had no idea what his dad was doing but he was always gone or in his ‘office’ that has a red light above the door that meant do not disturb.  
He video chatted with Ellie a few times a week, but with the time difference, her workload of becoming a doctor and her new boyfriend Devon, it was hard to find time to talk. He missed her so much, and he can’t believe he would ever admit that he missed going to school.

Then Chuck’s seventeenth birthday came along and everything started to fall apart again, Ellie canceled her visit because her and Devon were on vacation with his parents, Then when he got to work he expected to walk into a birthday surprise, not walk in on Sarah and Bryce (the new guy who started working at the movie theater down the street) having sex in the breakroom. He quit on the spot, it’s not like he needed the job, he only did it so he could have people to talk to since his dad always put more than enough money into his account each month, so it’s not like he needed it, he can find something else later if he gets bored. 

He came home ready to blow off some steam with hours of video games with Morgan until he turned down their dirt road and saw that his dad finally got all those farm animals he was always talking about getting. Chuck parked his truck and decided to walk around to see what the hell his dad decided on. There was over a dozen chickens, six cows, a herd of sheep and a fluffy sheepdog names Archie according to his collar, four horses, and the biggest pig Chuck had ever seen and her eight babies.  
He made a listing online looking for a workers to help because Chuck had no idea how to take care of animals and he knew his dad wasn't going to do anything so he sent his dad the listing and the email log in that he set up for the farm where the people were to apply and told his dad he had 24-hours to hire people or Chuck would sell all the animals. and to remind him that once again he forgot his birthday.   
Chuck made himself a batch of brownies that Diane taught him and ate way too much ice cream while taking a bath. 

He really hated his birthday.

He didn’t get much sleep so he decided to grab a cup of coffee and walk around the farm and maybe attempt to feed the animals. But first he went over to the pigs to take a picture of them for Morgan or as he said a ‘pigture’ Chuck rolled his eyes but did it anyway.   
He made his way into the horse barn and saw a man, he froze “Um Hi”  
“Hey sport, you lost?” The mystery man looked at Chuck’s Star Wars shirt then down his chucks  
“No, are you?”  
“No”  
“I live here, you do not”  
“Wrong”  
“I’m Chuck Bartowski, this is my dad’s farm, who are you?”  
“Casey”  
“Casey isn't a cowboy name”  
Casey raised a brow “What’s a cowboy name?”  
“I don’t know? Hunter, Wayne, Ryder, Weston, Hank, Beau, Tucker, Earl”  
“Kid, shut up, your name is Chuck”  
“Well I’m not a farmer”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Your father hired me, he offered me the room here”  
“In the barn?”  
“It’s right off the barn” He pointed to a door. “I’m not living in a stall with the horses”  
“I’m glad he hired someone, I was up all night researching how to raise farm animals and then was too stressed to sleep, I have no idea why he would get all these animals when he never even leaves his office”  
“Well there is two of us, I’ll be here all day every day, the other guy Shaw works a few days a week”  
“Shaw, that’s a cowboy name”  
“Why are you here you two here if you aren’t farm people?”  
“I have come to the conclusion that my dad is insane”  
“Why do you stay?”  
“Well I just turned 17 yesterday, so hopefully exactly one year from now I’ll be off to somewhere far far away”  
“Happy Birthday”  
“Thanks, you’re the only person to tell me besides the text I got from my sister and you don’t even know me, that’s how sad my life is”  
“What about school?”  
“I did online classes, and I am so bored out here that I did it all summer and I graduated early”  
“Why not get a job then?”  
“I worked at the diner in town, until yesterday when I walked in on my girlfriend having sex with someone else”  
“Sounds like a shitty birthday”  
“Most of them have been, but you probably don’t care, I’ll leave you to it. Come up to the house around noon and I’ll have lunch ready”  
“If you ever want to learn about farm stuff, let me know”  
Chuck shook his head, “Thanks, but no thanks”

 

Right at noon, there was a knock on the door that leads from the kitchen to the back porch.  
“Come in, well unless you are here to kill me” Chuck yelled.  
Casey laughed “Pretty sure a killer isn't going to knock”  
“I forgot to ask if you had any allergies, I made some waffle fries and cheeseburgers”  
“None that I know of” Casey looked at the piled of potato peels on the cutting board “You made them from scratch?”  
“Yeah Diane from the diner taught me everything so I could help her when we got busy, but also because I told her I mostly lived on cereal” Chuck handed an empty plate to Casey “Eat however much you want, it’s just us, and the fridge is full of drinks”  
Chuck waited till Casey filled up his plate with two burgers and a huge pile of fries before he got himself food and joined him at the table.  
“Your dad isn't joining us?”  
Chuck laughed, “I haven't seen him in over a month, we communicate through email, I have no idea what he eats or when or if he is even actually in the ‘office’”  
“Interesting”  
“What’s your story?”  
“I’m not one for talking”  
“Oh, okay, sorry for asking”  
Casey sighed, he couldn't help it, he felt bad for the kid. “Parents died in a car accident when I was ten, lived with my grandmother until eighteen when I went to the Marines, left last year, now I’m here”  
“How old are you?”  
“24”  
“Are you from here?”  
“Yup, if you went to the High School you would see my picture on the wall, go, Wranglers”  
“Football?”  
“Football, Wrestling, Baseball”   
“I was on the debate team and in the chess club at my old school”  
“I’m not shocked”  
“I’m proud to be a nerd okay”  
“I didn't say it was a bad thing, I don’t mind a game of chess”  
"We should play sometime"  
"Sure"  
“Is there a kitchen in your room?”  
“No, it’s just a mini fridge and a toaster oven”  
”Maybe my new job can be cooking you guys lunch and maybe make enough so you can have leftovers for dinner”  
“I have every other weekend off, and Shaw works those weekends then every Tuesday Thursday, but he doesn't start until this weekend”  
“I have some more patties in the fridge, we can have a salad and something else with them tonight for dinner if you want”  
“How about I fire up the grill, I can cook the patties and some corn on the cob or potatoes”  
“We have both those, I got them at the farmers market over the weekend”  
“You know you guys can grow your own?”  
“I thought about it, but I ended up deciding to just support the other farmers around here by buying theirs”  
They kept up the small talk for a little bit longer before Casey had to head back to work.

Chuck tripped over his feet and almost fell on his face when he caught sight of Casey wearing a white tank top that was soaked in sweat and clinging to his muscular chest, and his huge arms swinging a hammer down on one of the fence posts.   
“You okay kid?”  
“Huh?”  
“You okay kid?”  
“I’m fine, but I don’t like when you call me that, I know I’m younger than you but it’s weird”  
“I’ll keep that in mind”  
“I went into town and got some charcoal and grill tools, luckily they had some at the gas station so I didn’t have to drive so far, I don’t know how long that stupid old truck is going to last”  
“You drive that thing?”  
“Yeah, it was a here you’re sixteen now and we live in the middle of nowhere so you need a truck gift but I know nothing about them and the mechanic in town creeped me out”  
“I would offer to fix it but it would probably be a waste of money, I could help you sell it and get a new one”  
“Really? That would be awesome”  
“Let me clean up and I’ll be over for dinner”

 

“Oh my god Morgan we have a problem”  
“Hey Buddy, talk to Dr. Morgan”  
“So my dad took my advice and hired two farm hands, and I met one today”  
“Okay, that sounds like the opposite of a problem”  
“The problem is he is super freaking hot”  
“You have been single for a day and already found someone else and I’m still a single virgin, not fair”  
“I’m also a single virgin, and the problem is he is 24”  
“Oh yeah, that’s illegal and kinda creepy for him to wait until you are 18”  
“He is waiting for anything, the feelings are one-sided”  
“So you’re creepin on an old cowboy”  
“He used to be in the Marines, and he is so muscular, and has the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen. He was in a tank top and super sweaty and I tripped and almost fell on my face”  
“Did he make you completely forget about seeing that douche Bryce’s ass as he humped your girlfriend”  
“You’re a jerk, we are never talking about those two again”  
“What if the other cowboy is hot too”  
“Then I’ll be in trouble, the hot one is named Casey and the other one is Shaw”  
“What weird names”  
“They are their last names, my dad sent me their applications, apparently it's popular around here to go by your last name, Casey called me Bartowski when we were having dinner and it was so hot”  
“You are crazy, you have been out in the middle of nowhere for too long”  
“I have one year, then I’m out, I think I’m going to take some online college classes then apply to Stanford to start in the winter since I’ll be 18 in September and it starts in October I’ll be able to get an apartment”  
“Stanford is so much closer to me, and when I graduate I can come live with you, I’m totally not going to college but we can be roomies”  
“That is an excellent plan”  
“Unless you are living with your super old boyfriend”  
“Oh my god Morgan stop, and 24 is not super old”  
“So what’s the plan? Ignore his hotness and resist the urge to hump him until you turn 18 but then leave for college?”  
“I don’t know, maybe, maybe we can become good friends then when I turn 18 I’ll just be like hey can you please sleep with me so I’m not a virgin in college and then he will fall in love with me and ask me to stay on the farm and we will get married and have kids”  
“You sound insane”  
“He is just sooooo hot and he is funny without even trying and he is a badass and did I mention his jaw, oh man”  
“I’m going to hand up before you stick your hand down your pants”  
“Gross Morgan, I wouldn't do that with you on the phone"  
"So you're not denying that you're going to do it?"  
“Bye buddy”

The first weekend rolled around after Casey and Shaw started and it was Casey’s weekend off so Chuck went out to introduce himself.   
“Hi, I’m Chuck”  
“Hey there, I’m Daniel, you can call me Shaw though”  
Chuck thought he was way too good looking to be out on a farm, he looked like a model that should be living in a big city somewhere. “Not sure if Casey told you, but I have lunch up at the house every day at noon, I was wondering if you had any allergies”  
“I packed my own lunch, but I can join you at the house and we can get to know each other a little bit”  
“Oh okay, well I’ll let you get back to it, and can you make me a list of anything we need for the farm, I have to run into town later so I can pick it up”  
“See you in a few hours Chuck”

Since Chuck didn’t have to make enough food for two he just made himself a sandwich and a small salad, he was done with his salad by the time Shaw finally showed up.  
“Hey sorry I’m late”  
“It’s fine, it’s not like it’s mandatory”  
“Here is a list of things"  
“I was thinking of setting up a laptop in the barn by where Casey stays and making a spreadsheet with all the supplies and that way we can keep a running inventory count so I can have the stuff delivered in bulk and we can get a better deal on it. I don’t know much about farming but I’ve been doing some research and I think I can handle the inventory and ordering if you two could just help me keep up on it”  
“That’s a great idea Chuck” He took his Tupperware out of his lunch box and stuck it in the microwave. “So your only job around here is lunch lady?”  
“Well I’m a guy so no, and it’s just something I do because I enjoy cooking and I have not much else going on right now”  
“Do you have a girlfriend?”  
“No”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“No”  
“Do you ever see your dad?”  
“No” Chuck really didn’t like this guy  
“Where is your mom?”  
“If you find her, let me know”  
“So what brings you out to a farm”  
“My dad is crazy”  
“Yeah the only thing in our contract was to stay away from his work building and absolutely never go in and only knock if the light is off”  
“Well the light is never off so good luck with that”  
“What is his job?”  
“I have no idea”  
“That’s weird, so what do you do when you arent cooking?”  
“I’m taking college classes online, and I just started doing computer repairs for people in town”  
“You’re fascinating Chuck”  
“Uh thanks, I guess” Chuck quickly finished his sandwich and looked at his watch “Well I actually have to go. If I don’t see you before you leave tonight, see you tomorrow” 

Chuck was so glad to see Casey on Monday he just wanted to hug him, but he knew that would be stupid. He told Casey the idea about the spreadsheet and he thought it was a great idea so Chuck spent the day following Casey around learning stuff and making lists, and learning about the farm.  
They had a quick lunch of sandwiches and chips so Chuck decided to make them a nice dinner.  
“Thanks for today, it was nice to see it all”  
“Feel free to join me anytime”  
“Only times when Shaw isn’t here, he made me uncomfortable”  
“What did he do?”  
“He just asked a ridiculous amount of questions but never answered any of mine, and he seemed to get upset if I didn’t give a detailed answer”  
“You ask a lot of questions and I don’t give detailed answers”  
“It’s different, I get a weird vibe from him, and the nasty smelling soup he brought for lunch both days, anyway, I think I’d like to help feed the animals in the morning, give me a reason to wake up and start the day and not waste the day sleeping, I seem to do better on my school work when I wake up earlier”  
“What a concept” Casey joked. “Do you know what you want to study?”  
“Probably computer science”  
“Sounds horrible”  
“Only because you don’t like technology, I, however, love it”  
“This meatloaf is really good”  
“Thanks, I called Diane and asked for a recipe because there was like ten I found online that said the best ever but they were all different”  
“Are the green beans from the market?”  
“Yeah, I also picked up some peaches, they are so juicy, you should take a few and some apples and you can eat them with your breakfast”  
“Thanks”

 

Chuck was still super uncomfortable around Shaw but he decided to continue to feed the animals every morning, he has been doing it for seven months now and he really enjoys it and has been writing a blog about it, he doesn't know how many people read it, he started going it out of boredom but he really enjoys writing so he keeps doing it.   
It was a Thursday so he mentally prepared himself to deal with Shaw while he put his boots on, and shocker Shaw was waiting by the food storage shed.  
“Good Morning Chuck”  
“Morning”  
“What are you up to?”  
“The same thing I have been doing for like seven months”  
“Oh, I thought you only did that when Casey was here?”  
“Why isn't he here?”  
“Don’t know”  
“You do realize this I do this every day, even on the weekends when it’s just you”  
“Still single?”  
“Yup”  
“Is there a no dating rule between you and employees?”  
“No, but there is a law against it, seeing as I’m only 17”  
“Seriously? I thought you were in college? And I think you can still date, just no sexual stuff until 18"  
“I graduated from high school early so I’m taking online classes until I’m 18 and can move into my own place and go away for college”  
“Shit”  
“But even if I was 18, you are not my type”  
“I thought you said you were bi”  
“What’s your point?”  
“Just one kiss, just to see”  
“No thanks”  
Shaw pressed his body into Chuck’s pressing him into the wall,  
“Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you, get off of me” Chuck was trying not to panic  
“Just one kiss Chuck” He pressed his body hard into Chuck's, Chuck yelled even though he knew no one could hear him.  
Archie must have heard Chuck yell though, because he ran into the shed and started barking and pulling on Shaw’s pant leg, Shaw tried to shake him off and kicked him, Chuck took the oportunity to knee him in the groin and took off running towards the house, he got inside and locked the door, then ran up to his room to grab his phone, his hands were shaking as he called Casey.  
“Hey Chuck, sorry I’m late”  
“How are away are you?”  
“Five minutes”  
“Hurry, Shaw cornered me, I kicked him in the nuts and I’ve locked myself in my room, but I don’t know if he can get in or if he has a gun. I’m scared John”  
“Just stay on the phone with me”  
“Shouldn’t I call the cops?”  
“I’m closer and I don't want you to hang up, I'll call when I get there"  
“He wanted to kiss me”  
“Once I get a hold of him you will never see him again”  
Chuck sent his dad an email letting him know what was going on, not that he would even care, but he thought he should know just in case anything were to happen to him.  
“I’m here, I’m going to hang up, stay in your room no matter what you hear, if I knock and call you Chuck don’t open the door, only open if I call you Bartowski okay”  
“OKay, be safe please”  
Chuck heard a gunshot and hid under his desk, he had no idea how much time had passed when there was a knock at the door.  
“It’s me Bartowski”  
“I can’t seem to move”  
“Is there anything blocking the door?”  
“No” he jumped when his door was kicked open  
Casey sat down on the floor next to him “I’ll fix that tomorrow”  
“Did you kill him?”  
“No, I’m not stupid, I threatened him, then shot out his back window as he drove away and called the police and told them to look for his car with the back window shot out, we will probably have to fill out a police report” Casey grabbed his shoulder pulling him closer “What the hell did he do to you?”  
Chuck looked over and saw the shoulder and sleeve of his shirt had blood on them. “Oh no” he squeezed his eyes shut as he started to feel dizzy. “I can’t handle blood”  
“Keep your eyes closed, I’m going to help you out from under the desk and we are going to walk into the bathroom okay”  
“Okay”  
Casey lead him into the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet lid. “Is it okay if I take your shirt off to get a look at it?”  
“I trust you” Chuck winced when he lifted his arm “I didn’t even know I was bleeding, I have no idea what happened”  
Casey wet a rag and started wiping off the blood so he could get a better look at what was causing all the blood.  
The door flew open and Chuck’s dad was standing there with a gun pointed at Casey  
“Get away from my son”  
“Dad stop”  
“He is underage you pervert”  
“Dad this is not Shaw, this is Casey, the one who saved me, so how about you go back to your office and continue to act like you don't have a kid”  
“Chuck”  
“Just stop dad, I’m fine, Shaw is gone, the police are looking for him”  
“Let me”  
“Leave me alone” Chuck yelled.  
“Just remember he is underage”  
“Wrong person” Casey growled. “And if you point that gun at me again, you’ll regret it”  
"Chuck come out to my office, we need to talk"  
"Maybe later, right now I'm trying to not bleed to death"  
His stared at him for a moment before he walked away.  
"It's not that bad" Casey went back to cleaning off Chuck’s shoulder, “We will have to go out to the barn and look around, there is a long cut across your shoulder blade, it doesn’t look deep. But I’m going to clean it with alcohol and put some medicine and a bandage on it”  
“Oh no, did you see Archie?”  
“No why?”  
“He tried to save me and Shaw kicked him, I tried to get him to follow me into the house but he didn't follow me”  
“I’m sure he is fine, but that explains why Shaw was limping, we should give him a big treat”

They went out to the shed and found a nail sticking out of the wall with blood on it “Hope you have your tetanus shot”  
“I do, my sister is in school to be a doctor so she made sure I got it before we came out to a farm” He didn't know why he just started crying.   
Casey pulled him into a hug, Chuck buried his face into his shirt and lost it, he was embarrassed but he couldn't control it. "It's okay Chuck" Casey patted his back.  
“Hey look who it is”   
Chuck turned to see Archie wagging his tail, he kneeled down to pet him, “Thanks buddy” He pulled a handful of treats from his pocket. “You’re a good boy”  
Chuck spend the day learning more about more things are the farm so they didn’t have to hire anyone else and Casey would still be able to have his weekends off, also to keep his mind busy to try not and think about what had happened.  
That night Casey stayed in the other bedroom because Chuck was too scared to sleep in the house alone. In the middle of the night, Chuck dragged his blanket and pillows into the room and slept on the floor. It took a few weeks until he was able to sleep through the night again. 

 

“Morning Casey”  
“Morning” Casey handed him a bucket of horse feed “Any big plans for tomorrow?”  
“Nope, it’s just another day”  
“You’ll finally be 18, you can leave and never look back”  
“I never thought I’d say this, but I don’t want to leave anymore, at least not right now”  
“You have so much potential kid, escape while you can”  
“I thought we talked about this, you can call me Chuck or Bartowski, not kid or sport”  
“I’ve been getting better”  
“Wait, I just realized we have known each other a year and we never celebrate your birthday”  
“It was in February, like you, it’s just another day. But I think you should think about, apply for college or something”  
“I’ll think about it”  
“And tomorrow, I’ll cook you dinner, okay”  
“Casey you don’t have to”  
“Well I’m going to”  
“Thanks”  
“And you’re taking the day off tomorrow”

 

Dinner time came around and there was no sign of Casey, so he ate his dinner and made a bowl for Casey he went out to the barn and saw that Casey’s truck was still gone so he went decided to put the food in the fridge, he had never actually seen the inside of the room so he was kind of curious, he just hoped Casey didn’t kill him.  
The room had a small bed, that he would have to email his dad about upgrading, Casey worked too hard to be sleeping on a tiny cot, next to it was a small dresser with a little lamp, at the foot of the bed there was a desk stacked with books, and on the other side of the room is a sink, a mini-fridge, a coffee maker and a toaster oven, and in the back corner was a door that was slightly open and Chuck could see it was the bathroom. He put the food in the fridge then looked around for paper and a pen to leave him a note, he opened the drawer on the desk, he found a fancy looking notebook with a pen hooked to it. He felt wrong opening it, but he told himself he wouldn't read it. He opened it and a few pictures fell out, the first one looked like a young Casey with what he assumed where his parents, the next one was Casey, he looked pretty young and he was holding a baby, the rest where him with a little girl at different ages.   
“What the hell are you doing Chuck?”  
Chuck jumped. “Shit, sorry, you didn’t come for dinner so I brought you some and I was looking for a piece of paper to leave you a note, sorry I swear I wasn't snooping, they fell out of the notebook” Chuck quickly put the pictures back in the notebook and put them exactly where he found them. “Who is the little girl? She is adorable, and you look so happy in the picture, I’ve never seen you smile like that, it’s nice”  
“I need you to leave”  
“Oh um sorry, the spaghetti is in the fridge, there are a few breadsticks and a baggie of parmesan cheese hope you like it, goodnight”

Casey felt bad for getting upset with Chuck the night before, so he decided to wake up early and go get him coffee and donuts for his birthday.   
When he got back, he rang the doorbell a few times but there was no answer, he decided to go ahead and go inside and up to Chuck’s room, but the bed was empty, he took out his phone and called Chuck, he heard his phone ring, he followed the sound and it was under his bed. Casey frantically looked around the room, and that’s when he saw the laptop sitting on Chuck’s desk with a post-it that said ‘play me’  
Casey sat the donuts and coffee on the nightstand before he sat at the desk, he was preparing himself for a goodbye video from Chuck, maybe Chuck actually took his advice, he was wrong, so very wrong.  
Casey pressed the spacebar and the screen lit up.  
“Hello Stephan, or should I call you Orion?” Then it cut to an image of Chuck on his bed, hands, and feet tied up with rope and a piece of duct tape over his mouth, there was blood dripping down the side of his head and he had a black eye. Casey’s heart sank, he paused the video, he grabbed the laptop and ran out to his truck to get a gun then he ran over to the ‘office’ he completely ignored the red light above the door, he slammed his fist into it a half a dozen times, and when there was no answer he emptied his gun into the handle.   
“Excuse me, who the hell are you”  
“Really? You forgot already?”  
“Did you forget about the contract you sign has strict rules about my office”  
Casey resisted the urge to punch him in the face. “Did you even know it was Chuck’s 18th birthday today? And because you hired some fucking creep to work here it may be his last”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
He pushed passed Stephan and sat the laptop on the desk and pressed the spacebar”  
After the image of Chuck tied and beaten, Shaw’s face appeared.  
Casey growled.  
“Wait you know him?”  
“You are a fucking moron”  
“So Orian, do you even recognize your own son? How long has it been since you have actually seen his face? For someone with your smarts, you sure are stupid, there is no security around this place, no background checks on the two men you have hired. An ex-assassin who has been getting super close to Chuck, and me, a spy sent undercover to get all the information I can on the Intersect project. I know that you don’t care much for Chuck, but he was the only leverage I had since you know, you killed my wife” a picture of his wife showed up on the screen. “If you don’t meet me at 8 pm on the night after Chuck’s 18th birthday at the spot you gunned her down, he will be dead, and if you get this in a month or two when you remember that you actually have a kid, you will find his body buried in that spot. Good luck Orian”  
“You’re going to tell me where that spot is, and I’m going to save him, you can stay here for all I care, but by 8 pm tomorrow Chuck will be safe and Shaw will be dead”  
“I’m coming with you”  
“Fine, here is the plan, you make a replica of this intersect thing, we meet Shaw, you hand it over, get Chuck’s location and I’ll be nearby with my gun pointed at his head”  
“We need to get to Washington state, it was at a little farm where she grew up, Shaw’s wife was my high school sweetheart’s daughter. Back then his name was Brandon Kent, We both worked for the CIA, I still do freelance work, she got compromised, I went to warn her and she was killed by a sniper, Shaw showed up and saw me holding her dead body, he blamed me”  
“You have until tomorrow morning to get that fake to intersect made, I’m calling in a favor”

 

It was close to four hours after they arrived at the hospital before Chuck woke up screaming.  
Casey quickly grabbed his hand. “You’re fine, you’re safe, I promise”  
“Oh my god Casey, what happened? Where is my dad? What happened to Shaw?”  
“Your dad is in recovery, he will be fine, he was shot in the stomach and in the shoulder, Shaw is dead, and if anyone asks I’m your uncle”  
“You saved me”  
“Someone from the CIA will be here to interview you about anything you know, I’ll let you get some sleep, I’m glad you’re okay”  
“Don’t leave”  
“Chuck”  
“Casey listen to me, please” Chuck was so overwhelmed with emotion he felt like he was about to cry “I have no one else”  
“I’ll stay”  
“Can we talk?”  
“Chuck you have had a hard day, we can talk later”  
“My birthday is seriously the worst day of my life and at this rate, I’ll be dead by 20”  
“Well if we were still at the farm it would technically still be your birthday, we missed it by three minutes Washington time, is there anything I can do to make your day better?”  
Chuck blushed at the first thing that came to his mind. “Can we still have that dinner, when we get back?”  
“That made you blush?”  
“Um, what? No, just forget about it”  
“I just shot someone to save your life”  
“Kiss me” Chuck blurted out  
Casey just stared at him.  
“I’m sorry, oh my god” Chuck pulled the sheet over his head “Please leave before I explode with embarrassment”  
“Chuck” Casey pulled the sheet down  
“Let me guess, I’m too young?”  
“That’s one of the reasons”  
“Are you straight?”  
“No”  
“Okay, does it have to do with the pictures I found?”  
“In a way”  
“What I want for my birthday is for you to talk to me”  
“It’s not that easy Chuck”  
“Please”  
Casey took a deep breath “You just turned 18, so it makes me sound like a creep that was just waiting until you turned 18, but I wasn’t. So IF anything were to happen to us, I would want to take it very very slow. I think you should go off to college, live your life how you want, don’t let anyone control your life, and don’t live a life you don’t want, and if you still like me when all that is done, we can talk about it. And as for the pictures you found, that’s my daughter Alex” Casey took out his phone and showed Chuck a picture, “This was last night, we had dinner, that’s why I take some weekends off or go into town at random times, she was born when me and her mother were 18, I didn’t know about her until she was born, I saw her once before I was shipped off to boot camp, so now I make sure to see her as much as possible"  
“She has your eyes” Chuck smiled. “Thank you for sharing that with me” Chuck sat up “I have a secret of my own to share”  
“Is it that you have had a crush on me since the day we met? Cuz Morgan told me that when I called to tell him what happened”  
“I'm going to kill him, but no that’s not it” Chuck nervously chewed at his bottom lip “Can you promise me that if I leave you will be there when I come back?”  
“I don’t plan on leaving Wyoming, Alex’s mom, her family, and new husband and his family all live there, and I spent most of her life away in the Marines and I promised I would always be there when she calls so I don’t plan on going anywhere”  
“I got a full ride scholarship to Stanford”  
“Chuck that’s amazing, that is your dream school”  
“I start at the end of October and since I did all my basics online I'll graduate in three years”  
“I’m so happy for you Chuck”  
“It’s about a sixteen-hour drive so I won’t be able to come home much, but I’ll do my best”  
“Guess it’s time you finally teach me to use a computer, maybe we can do a video chat dinner a few times a week”  
“I was thinking about when I graduate I can open up a place in town, seems like I’m the only person around that knows anything about computers so it may work out”  
“Sounds like you have it all planned out” Casey couldn’t help but smile.  
“Someone kept giving me all this great advice, and telling me to go, so I did”  
"Trust me, you won't regret it"  
"My face hurts, how bad does it look?"  
"Absolutely horrible" Casey laughed "I'm kidding, it's not that bad, just a black eye, and the gash on your head didn't need stitches.  
"Why did he take me? Just because I refused to kiss him a few months ago?"  
"I'm leaving that conversation to you and your dad"  
Chuck laughed, "If he didn't get hurt, he wouldn't even be here"  
"That may be true, but it's a lot and I don't know all the details, but he was at the farm as revenge for something your dad did a long times ago, so it's not really my place to say"  
"Thanks for saving my life"  
"Anytime"  
"Are you going to get in trouble for killing someone?"  
"No, let's just leave it at that"

 

“Wake up Chuck”  
“I really don’t want to” He buried his face into his pillow  
“I’m naked”  
Chuck sat up so quickly it made his head hurt  
“Wow you’re right, that was easy” Morgan laughed handing Casey a twenty  
“You’re a pervert Bartowski” Casey smirked  
“I hate both of you, go away”  
“It’s your last few hours until you leave, we wanted to have breakfast with you”  
“Is dad here”  
“Sorry Chuck”   
“He put a ridiculous amount of money into my account last night so I just thought since he knew I was leaving, you know what nevermind.”  
“Come on, let’s get you fed, then we can take one last walk around the farm”  
Chuck followed them downstairs to a table full of food “Wow you guys went a bit overboard, there is only three of us”  
“Well we are going to have two other guests, they should be here any minute, I’ll get you a coffee, you two sit down”  
Chuck had just poured syrup on his giant stack of pancakes when the doorbell rang. When Casey opened it a little girl ran in wrapping her arms around Casey’s waist, she was followed by a very pregnant woman that Chuck assumed was her mom.  
“Hey, thanks for this”  
“No problem” she smiled  
Casey picked up the little girl and walked into kitchen sitting her into one of the chairs.  
“This is my daughter Alex, Alex these are dad’s two friends Chuck and Morgan”  
“I go to school with a girl named Morgan, Morgan is a girl name”  
"You're a girl named Alex"  
"It's Alexandra you turd"  
Casey tried not to laugh "Hey I thought we talked about not saying that"  
“Yeah be nice sweety, there is no boy names and no girl names” She held out her hand to Chuck “Hi, I’m Kathleen, and this” she pointed to her stomach “is Garrison”  
“I had plans to be with them today, but I wanted to see you off so she agreed to come over and have breakfast with us before our day of activities”  
“That was really nice of you, thanks”  
“I know how much you and this farm mean to him, I knew today would be hard for him, so we wanted to be here”  
“About that” Chuck got up and walked out of the room, he came back a few seconds later with a folder, he sat it in front of Casey “The farm is yours if you want it”  
Casey opened the folder but couldn't make sense of all the papers  
“I already had a lawyer look over it when my dad sent it to me, there is no catch, he wants you to have it all, it’s fully paid off and your salary will stay the same as long as you live here and take care of it, but you can do whatever you like and keep all the profits from anything you decide to do” He handed Casey a pen “I put a green post-it in all the places you need to sign”  
“You can't be serious?”  
“My dad only bought this place to hide out and obviously that didn’t work, so I asked him to give it to you instead of selling it. I figure you can turn one of the room into Alex’s and you won’t have to live in the barn anymore so she can spend the night here instead of you having to stay there”  
“Do you guys mind if me and Chuck take a quick walk?” Casey looked around  
“No, go ahead, but I can’t promise your daughter will leave you any pancakes” She smiled.

“Back in the horse barn where it all began”   
“Chuck this is too much”  
“It’s really not, you have taken care of it for over a year, plus I’ll need a place to stay over Christmas break”  
“I don’t know what to say”  
“Say yes then kiss me”  
Casey laughed “You’re ridiculous Bartowski”  
“Promise me that when we get married you’ll keep calling me that”  
Casey shook his head, he cupped Chuck’s face “If I do this will you stop asking?”  
“Probably not” Chuck smiled  
Casey quickly kissed Chuck.  
“That was cruel”  
“Let’s go have breakfast”

Saying goodbye to the farm and to Casey was way harder than Chuck thought it would be, luckily he had Morgan to take the first driving shift so he could be a cliche and cry while looking out the window. He probably would have been fine but then Casey hugged him, which meant so much because Casey never hugged anyone except Alex so Chuck knew it meant a lot to Casey too. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to come back to the farm with all the extra classes he signed up for and he wasn’t planning on taking a summer break. 

Casey kept his promise of having video call dinners with Chuck whenever Chuck had the time, but he made sure to always be available to call him on Saturdays because Alex insisted and Chuck could not say no to her to pouty lips and big blue eyes.  
He got to spend Christmas break in Colorado at a ski resort with Ellie and Devon, but then he filled his summer with classes and working at a bookstore so he wasn't able to make it to the farm until a week before his 19th birthday when he had a few weeks off before the new school year started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this written when I posted the first half, but then I was editing it on here and the page refreshed and i lost most of it and I've been working on my Holiday story for June so this took longer to post than i planned, sorry.

He pulled down the familiar dirt path, but there was one big change, there was a metal arch over the path that read C&C Farms with a very intricate design. Casey always kept him well informed about everything going on, but he had no idea that Casey named the farm or that he had a sign made.  
When he got out of the car Alex came running up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist followed by Archie jumping up to try and lick his face.  
“Happy Birthday Chuck”  
“Thanks”  
“We made you a cake and got balloons”  
“Alex, do you not remember the part where I said secret”  
“Oooooh yeah” she giggled “Sorry dad”  
“I brought you back a gift” he opened the back door of his truck and pulled out a bag.  
He handed her the bag then handed Archie a big treat.  
“You’re not supposed to get other people gifts on your birthday, but I’m not shocked” Casey shook his head.  
Alex gasped when she opened the canvas bag to see it full of comic books.  
“I thought I’d help you start your collection, all of them are about female superheroes”  
“You’re the best” She hugged Chuck again. “Thank you”

Chuck couldn't help but smile when he saw Casey again in person. He still had a huge crush on him, he tried to find someone else, he went on a few dates, spent the night making out with a guy but it just felt wrong, he knew Casey was the only one he wanted.  
“Hey Casey, nice sign” Before he could decide if he should go in for a hug, Casey had his arms wrapped around him for a quick hug.  
“You like it? I didn’t want to tell you about it, I wanted you to see it in person”  
“I love it, I’ll have to walk out there later and get a closer look. What does C&C stand for?”  
“Chuck and Casey, did you really need to ask?”  
“Oh, wow, that means a lot”  
“Dad, can we pleeeeeeease have cake now? I’ve been waiting alllllll day”  
Chuck laughed. “I want cake too”  
“After lunch”  
“No, you can’t tease me with cake then make me wait” Alex pouted  
“How about we get a few bites of cake then we eat lunch and eat more cake”  
“I agree with Chuck”  
“Having you two meet is going to be the death of me”  
“Is Kathleen here or is she coming to get Alex later?”  
“She is inside”  
“Please tell me the baby is here”  
“He is, Alex go inside, I’m going to help Chuck with his bags”

“Is it weird being around your ex and her baby that she had with someone else?”  
“No, we never dated, we were friends, got drunk, lost our virginities to each other and then there was a baby. We are still good friends and we are raising a kid together so we will always have a connection but no romantic feelings, and Paul is a good guy”  
“So any fun college love stories you want to tell me before we go inside?”  
“Did you forgot my birthday? It six days away” Chuck didn’t want to answer that.  
“NIce change of subject, Alex wanted to celebrate with you, they will be out of town this weekend so I told her we could celebrate when you got here, so her and Kathleen made you a cake”  
“I can’t believe how much I missed this place”  
“Just the farm?”  
“You’re right, I really missed the horses”  
Casey shook his head, “let’s get inside before all the cake magically disappears”

 

Chuck couldn’t believe that he actually missed the farm, it was nice being back into his old routine this week, waking up early and not having to go to class, feeding all the animals, which included a few more than when he left, but the best part was lunch and dinner with Casey.  
“Wake up Chuck”  
Chuck blinked a few times rolling over to see Casey sitting at the foot of his bed.  
“I’d ask if this is a dream but the room is way too pink”  
Casey laughed “She insisted, but at least there is still Star Wars sheet”  
“They are pink too” he grabbed his phone off the nightstand “Hey my alarm is turned off”  
“I told you to take the day off, and I knew you wouldn’t so I came in here and turned it off, there is coffee and donuts downstairs”  
“What about the animals”  
“We have workers for that, who do you think did it while you were away”  
“Is that my gift?” Chuck sat up, realizing he was only in his boxers he pulled the blanket up to cover himself up.  
“Depends, what do you want?”  
“The same thing I wanted for my last birthday” Chuck blushed.  
“Chuck, I don’t”  
“Yeah I know, I’m sorry, I thought it was worth a shot, um how about I go shower and I’ll meet you downstairs for those donuts” he tried to not look disappointed.  
“Chuck”  
“No, I understand John, I really do, I don’t want to talk about it, can we act like it never happened and let me enjoy my birthday for the first time in like twelve years.”  
“Chuck, can I talk or are you going to keep interrupting me?”  
“You have known me for two years, obviously you know I talk way too much”  
“I was going to say I don’t want to give you that gift in my daughter’s bedroom”  
“Wait what?”  
Casey didn’t say anything, he just got up and walked out of the room. Chuck didn’t know if he should put clothes on before following him or just follow him, but when he saw him walk into his bedroom Chuck quickly got up and tried not to think about only being in his boxers.

Chuck ran his hand over the word Stanford across Casey’s chest “You’re wearing the shirt I sent”  
“Well you sent five shirts, three sweatpants, two sweaters, a pack of socks, a beanie, a hat, two pairs of shorts and that’s not including all the stuff Alex and Garrison has”  
“I got a little carried away”  
“It’s okay, we like it”  
Chuck ran his hand up Casey’s chest to the back of his neck. “Is this the part where I get to kiss you now?”  
Casey “If you think that is what you really want”  
“It’s all I’ve thought about since that quick kiss you gave me before I left” Chuck smiled as he pulled Casey into a kiss, Chuck couldn’t stop the moan as their tongues touched for the first time.  
Casey stepped back.  
“Shit sorry, I didn’t mean to make it weird”  
Casey laughed, “Not weird, just thought we could move to the bed”  
“Oh” Chuck blushed  
Casey sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard “Come here”  
Chuck climbed onto the bed straddling Casey’s thighs.  
“I’d like to take you out to dinner tonight”  
“Are you asking me on a date” Casey teased.  
“Um yes”  
“Yes Bartowski, I’ll go on a date this you” Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck’s back as Chuck leaned forward to kiss him.  
After a few minutes of kissing Chuck got a bit braver and ran his hands up Casey’s sides under his shirt, he took the hint moving his back away from the headboard so Chuck could pull his shirt off. Chuck took a moment to admire Casey’s bare chest, he ran his fingers through the dark hairs across his chest.  
“Do you realize how crazy it made me to always see you outside working with your shirt stuck your body outlining all your muscles and not be able to touch”  
“Pervert” Casey laughed  
Chuck blushed “Sorry that you’re extremely hot, and I’m a horny virgin”  
“So you just want me for my body”  
“Wait no, that’s not what I meant”  
“I’m kidding Chuck, and how are you still a virgin? I thought you went out and had fun at school”  
“I may have lied to you to make you think I wasn’t super lonely”  
“Chuck”  
“No, it’s fine, I’m enjoying school and even though I want to never leave the farm again I know it will be worth it in the end” Chuck nervously chewed on his bottom lip “I did go on a few dates, but I felt like I was cheating on you, I almost had sex with someone but it just felt wrong. I know it probably sounds stupid, but I want my first time to be with someone I like and someone I’m in a relationship with”  
“One of the main reasons I wanted to wait for us to be together is so you could go out and have fun, live life”  
“I don’t want anyone but you John, I know seven years is a huge age gap but I don’t think age matters, plus why are we doing this right now if you don’t want it? Do you want it? Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me or something” Chuck climbed off of Casey “God, Morgan was right, I’m such a moron”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“I think I’m gonna leave”  
“Bartowski” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm “Calm down, you are taking everything the wrong way” Casey sat back down on the bed “I wanted to wait until you experienced life away from the farm with people your age, see if you only liked me because I was the only person around”  
“That’s ridiculous, I was attracted you from the second I saw you, and once I got to know you it was so easy to love the person you are” Chuck realized what he said “Wait, I’m not saying I’m in love with you because that’s crazy, I love you as a person, as a friend, you know”  
“I want to be with you Chuck, you are not a moron, I don’t feel sorry for you, I just wanted to make sure that it’s what you wanted for real, I didn’t want to ruin our relationship by rushing into something”  
“I want this, I want to hold your hand, I want to call you my boyfriend, I want to go out on dates and being super cheesy and romantic and I really want to keep kissing you”  
Casey pulled Chuck back down on to the bed.

 

After breakfast, they went into town to the movie theater where Chuck convinced Casey to play some arcade games, and he even won Chuck a plushie Batman from the claw machine.  
“We should get some snacks, and go get our seats, we have about fifteen minutes”  
“What is your go-to movie snack?”  
“I haven't been into a movie theater since I was maybe twelve”  
“You’re kidding?”  
“No, but when I watch movies at home, popcorn is a must”  
“I agree, how about we share a large popcorn, and I want” That’s when Chuck realized who was behind the counter.  
“Earth to Chuck?”  
“Uh sorry, that’s the guy who I caught sleeping with my ex, I don’t know what I have the urge to punch him in the face.”  
Casey laughed grabbing his hand as they walked up to the register.  
“What can I get for you?” The guy looked up from the register “Oh hey Chuck”  
Chuck looked at his name tag trying to act like he didn’t remember him. “Bryce?” Oh yeah, cool that you’re still working here? Fun”  
“Yeah, what have you been up too? Haven't seen you around?”  
“Oh, I got into Stanford, about to start my junior year”  
“Oh uh cool, what can I get for you”  
“A large butter popcorn, a large coke and what do you want to drink?” Casey looked over at Chuck.  
“Large blue slushie please”  
Casey paid for the stuff.  
“So are you and Sarah still together?”  
“Yeah, we are getting married next year” He handed Chuck the bucket of popcorn “What about you? Still single?”  
“Obviously not” Chuck pointed to Casey.  
“Oh I thought he was your older brother or something”  
“You’re a moron” Casey grabbed the drinks and headed towards the theater.  
“Maybe we can go on a double date while you’re in town, I’m sure Sarah would like to see you”  
“Yeah that’s not gonna happen, I strongly dislike both of you”  
Casey laughed as he walked away from the counter, Chuck quickly followed behind him trying not to spill the popcorn.  
“Sorry”  
“You have nothing to apologize for”  
“Are people always going to think that? Cause I don’t think you look older than me”  
“No, he is just an asshole”  
“So wanna make out before the movie starts? I’ve always wanted to do that and there is no one else here”  
Casey couldn't help but laugh “Sure”  
After a minute of uncomfortably trying to make out in the theater seats, Chuck sat back “That was not as fun as they make it seem”  
“How about tonight after dinner, we put in a movie and we can make out on our own couch”  
“Sounds like a plan to me”  
After the movie, Casey ‘accidentally’ tripped and spilled the rest of his soda on Bryce who was holding the door open. Chuck laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.   
“We probably won’t be able to come back here”  
“That’s okay, movies are better at home anyways”  
“What’s next on the agenda?”  
“Grocery store, I have a late lunch planned”

 

“Casey I can’t ride a horse”  
“I’m fully aware”  
“Are you trying to kill me?”  
“Yes”  
“I can never tell when you are being sarcastic and it scares me”  
“Just get on the damn horse, I promise you will be fine”  
Casey helped Chuck on the horse and gave him the basics before getting on one of the other horses.  
“Stay calm, the horse stays calm”  
“Easier said than done”  
“I take turns riding them around so they are used to this trail so it will be fine, trust me”  
“I trust you”  
Chuck had never seen this part of the farm, it was beautiful, the trees were changing color and falling to the ground, the mountains were breathtaking and Chuck started to regret not appritiating it more when he lived here. They went along a creek that Chuck had no idea was there, the sound of the small waterfall was so soothing.  
“Casey this is so beautiful, why have I never done this?”  
“I tried a few times, but you refused”  
“I was stupid”  
“We are almost there”  
After a few more minutes they turned off the trail to a clearing in the trees, there was a small waterfall cascading down some rocks into a large pond.  
“Holy shit, I want to build a small log cabin out here and wake up to this view every day”  
“It will be nice in the summer, the cold water coming down from the mountains”  
Casey got off his horse then helped Chuck down, pulling him into a kiss.  
“How about you lay out the quilt, I’ll tie the horses up and give them a snack”  
Chuck grabbed the blanket from the bag that was on his horse's saddle “Where did you get this? It’s so cool”  
“My grandmother loves quilting, she does it all by hand”  
“I’d like to meet her one day”  
“She would love that, but also be prepared to gain ten pounds, because she will feed you and never stop”  
“I could use that after being at school” He laid the blanket out in the grass while Casey pulled the food out of the bag on his horse.   
After they talked and snacked on the food for awhile Casey laid down with his arms under his head, Chuck didn't realize he was staring at Casey’s stomach where his shirt came up and was showing the sharp muscular lines of his hips and the trail of dark hair leading down into his pants until Casey said something.  
“Sorry what?”  
“You should lay down, the view is nice”  
Chuck laid down resting his head on Casey’s shoulder who then wrapped his arm around him pulling him closer.  
“So Charles Bartowski, how is your birthday so far?”  
“Charles, really?”  
Casey chuckled “Just thought i’d switch it up”  
“It’s Irving, my middle name”  
“Now I know why you wouldnt tell me”  
“Shut up, and today has been great, but I still have half the day left, so I don't want to jynx it”  
“I don’t know how this goes, I’ve never really dated before, do I need to officially ask you to be my boyfriend or?  
Chuck couldn't help but smile, he tilted his head to look up at him “You can ask or we can just mutually agree on it”  
“I wasnt sure if I had to ask since you were already planning to marry me”  
“That was so embarrassing, I still have nightmares about that”  
Casey’s laughed “Boyfriends it is” 

 

After a week and a half at the farm and a lot of time kissing, it was time for Chuck to go back to Stanford.  
“Christmas break will be here before you know it”  
Chuck wanted to stay in Casey’s arms forever but he knew Casey would kick his ass if he even mentioned not going back to school.  
“I know, maybe I should transfer to a school around here or go back to online classes”  
“You’re staying at Stanford”  
“I know, it was a nice thought though”  
“Call me when you get to your hotel, and promise me you won’t drive too long before stopping”  
“I promise, I have it all mapped out, I’ll send you a text every time I stop for food or to pee”  
“Alex will be back on Wednesday, she is going to want to video chat with you, but I don’t think we should tell her about us just yet”  
“I agree, and of course I’ll send you my schedule when I get it, I still haven't decided if I want to work at the bookstore again, I have two more classes than I did last year and I want to have more time to be able to call and talk to you, late at night when we are both laying in bed”  
“Is that your way of saying you want to have phone sex Bartowski?”  
Chuck blushed “Maybe”  
“We can get in the practice before you come home for Christmas” Casey smirked  
“Don’t tease me like that”  
Casey cupped Chuck’s jaw in his hands using his thumbs to wipe away the tears falling down his cheeks. “Don’t cry”  
“I thought it was hard to leave the first time, now that we are together it hurts so much more because I know that we will get almost a month together after Christmas, then I won't be able to come back until maybe my break in March but that’s only a week then after that It won't be until my twentieth birthday then we have to do it all over again until I graduate”  
“You are thinking too much, we need to just take it one day at a time”  
“You need to force me into the car or I’m going to stay here in your arms crying and over thinking”  
They stood there kissing for a few minutes before Casey pulled away, he opened the door for Chuck “I’ll see you soon, I promise” 

 

“Hey, how was your day?”  
“I aced that paper I was worried about”  
“I told you”  
“How’s the farm?”  
“I made a mistake by taking Alex, Kathleen, and Garrison to the farm animal rescue with me, we now have two alpacas, a new pig, and a pregnant horse”  
“Oh I’ve always wanted alpacas”  
“That is exactly what Alex said, and Kathleen and I have been talking about her doing riding lessons since she has been riding horses her entire life, maybe twice a week”  
“Sounds like a great idea, I’m so happy everyone is enjoying the farm, it’s come a long way since I moved here three years ago”  
“Speaking of, have you heard from your dad?”  
“No, why?”  
“Just wondering, he is still putting money into the farm account, I just thought it was weird”  
“Yeah he is still putting money in my account too, but I haven't heard from him since he gave you the farm, but can we talk about something else, I know it shouldn't bum me out, but it does”  
“It’s okay to be bummed about your asshole dad”  
“Yeah, well I was hoping we could have some fun but now I'm just annoyed”  
“I’m sorry, look at the picture I just sent you”  
Chuck picked up his phone to see a picture of the two alpacas “Oh they are adorable, I can’t want to see them in person. But I was hoping it was a picture of you naked”  
“We are video chatting, why would I send you a picture”  
“I could use a release after this stressful week” he winked at Casey  
“I still think the first time we see each other naked should be in person”  
“What if we just kept it how it is now, we would be able to see each other but nothing below the belt”  
“We can try, I’ve never done it before”  
“I obviously haven’t either, I’m going to lock my door” Chuck went over to lock the door and strip down to his boxers when he sat back in the chair Casey didn’t have his shirt on, and Chuck hoped his pants were off too.  
“So Chuck, what if you walked into my room right now and saw me sitting here in just my briefs”  
“I’d stand their drooling at how amazing you look before walking over and kiss along your jaw to that spot behind your ear that makes you growl”  
“Does not”  
“Guess we will have to test that when I see you again” Chuck smiled “So I would keep kissing down your neck as I rubbed you through your briefs, slowly kissing my way down your beautiful chest”  
Chuck laughed “Really? Beautiful?”  
“Fine, I would kiss down your sexy chest and once I got down to one of your nipples I would flick my tongue over it as I took your hard cock out and start to stroke it” Chuck pulled his own leaking cock from his boxers slowly stroking himself “Are you touching yourself, John?”  
“Mhmm” Casey watched Chuck’s arms move, trying to match his speed.  
“Then I would get down on my knees and try not to freak out that I’ve never actually done this before. I’d start by um maybe licking it up the bottom?” Chuck was trying not to panic “Does that makes sense, I have no idea how to say what I want to say”  
“It’s okay Chuck, I’ve never been with a guy before either”  
“At least you have had a blow job”  
“Then I would stand up and pull you over to the bed and have you lay down as I grab the lube from my nightstand” Casey stroked himself faster. “Then I would pull off your boxers before laying down between your legs. Wait, do you want to bottom”  
“Yes” Chuck moaned, “I’d like to try top some time but oh my god I want you inside of me so bad”  
Casey growled, “I’d start rubbing my finger over your hole as I take your cock into my mouth, and once you are nice and open and you’ve filled my mouth with your come” They both stroked themselves faster “I would sit up on my knees and put your legs up on my shoulders, and slowly push into you”  
“Not slow”  
“You’re a virgin”  
“And this is a fantasy where I’m not, I’m so close, I just want to act like you are fucking my brains out”  
Casey moaned “Then I push in hard and thrust in and out of you as fast as I can, making you beg for me to wrap my hand around your cock and jack you off”  
“Yes Casey, fuck yes”  
Casey came when he saw Chuck’s release cover his chest.  
They both sat there for a moment.  
“Wow, I’ve never come so hard”  
“Just wait until it happens for real”  
“Thinking about that and see all that come on you is making me hard again”  
“My recovery isn’t that good, plus I need to shower and get to bed”  
“I’ll call you when I have my break between classes tomorrow, good night”  
“Good night Bartowski”

 

Chuck sat his laptop on the table before sitting out all the food he had ordered, waiting for Casey’s call. It was a few minutes past the agreed upon time when the call finally came.  
“Hey Chuck sorry, we were having technical difficulties, can you see everyone?”  
“Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving everyone”  
“Happy Thanksgiving,” They all said waving back.  
“What the hell are you eating Bartowski?”  
“I ordered Chinese”  
“You are an amazing cook, why didn't you make anything?”  
“It’s just me, no need to cook a huge meal, plus I’ve been really busy I haven't gone to the store in a while, I’ve been living on coffee and muffins”  
“I want Chinese food, turkey is nasty” Alex crossed her arms over her chest pouting.  
“You like all the food on this table”  
“I like Chinese food more”  
“Sorry” Chuck looked at Casey “Didn’t mean to start anything”  
“It's okay Chuck, anyways, how did that paper go?”  
“I haven't got the grade back, but I’ll let you know when I do. Now I have finales to study for, I have no idea when I’m going to even be able to sleep”  
“I don’t want to go to college, sounds horrible”  
“No, um don’t listen to me Alex, college is great, I just took on too many classes so I can graduate early and come back to the farm”  
“Daddy lives at the farm and he didn’t go to college, why did you?”  
“Well I went to the Marines and college isn’t for everyone, it’s something you can decide later, it deends on what you want to do when you grow up”  
“I want to write and draw comic books”  
“Well for that you might not need college but you can take illustration and graph design classes to better yourself and do some writing classes like I am”  
“Maybe when Chuck comes home over winter break he can help you with the one you are working on”  
“Mooooom it’s a secret” she pouted.  
“Oh sorry, maybe Chuck didn't hear me” She glanced at the camera  
“I heard nothing” Chuck smiled.

Once Casey was back at the farmhouse he called Chuck back.  
“Hey” Chuck answered in a sleepy voice  
“Sorry did I wake you?”  
“Yeah, but it’s okay, I fell asleep studying, I would have been pissed if I woke up tomorrow and was sore from falling asleep at my desk”  
“Do you have a practice test or list of questions you can send me so I can quiz you?”  
“Uh yeah hold on, I’ll email it to you”  
“So here is the deal, for every ten questions you get right, I remove one piece of clothing”  
“Seriously? Why didn't we think of this earlier?”  
“But for every one you get wrong, I put something on”  
Chuck easily got through the first ten not missing any, Casey removed a sock. The next ten he got right, Casey removed his shorts, then Chuck got three right before missing one so Casey put on a sweater. Eventually, Chuck was at his last two questions and Casey was sitting on his bed in just his briefs.  
“I know I know this, but damn you are so distracting”  
“Want me to cover up?”  
Chuck thought for a minute but eventually got the last two answers right.  
Casey reached down and took off his other sock that Chuck had totally forgotten was still on  
“Oh you are cruel”  
Casey smirked. “Yeah but now we can have some fun if you want”  
“Please, it’s been so long, even though I really want to see you without those briefs”  
“A little under three weeks and you will be home, and if you play your cards right maybe I’ll just be laying here waiting for you, fully naked”  
“Fuck” Chuck whispered.


	3. Holidays and Sexy Times

“Honey I’m home” Chuck yelled as we walked into the farmhouse.  
He looked over to see Casey sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace sipping something from a coffee mug.  
“Hey” Casey grinned “How was the drive?”  
“Well I miss having the top off the jeep in the beautiful California weather, but the four-wheel drive was nice in the snow” Chuck bent forward and gave Casey a quick kiss.  
“Want some hot chocolate?” He got off the couch leading Chuck into the kitchen  
“Yes, and I see you got the fireplace cleaned out and working, I really want to cuddle in front of it and watch a movie”  
“Between you and Alex bugging me about it I didn’t have a choice but we can do that later if you want” He grabbed a mug from the cabinet “Speaking of Alex she can’t stop talking about seeing you at Christmas, I think she misses you more than I did”  
“I actually wanted to talk to you about her Christmas gift” Chuck sat up on the kitchen counter.  
“As long as it’s not an animal, Kathleen is getting her a rabbit and every time she comes here she asks for some random animal”  
“I got her a computer, well it was a school project I used for a final project. I completely customized it so that she can’t go to any websites or apps that we don’t approve and there is a messenger thing so she can text and video call only the number we put in, and our group made an app so that she can read books that I send to her, it’s like a shared library and I can send her books and comics. And there are a few games we can put time limits on and of course a writing app that another group made that helps kids with reading and learning new words and a bunch of other really cool stuff. Oh and I also got a custom pink glittery case”  
“I didn’t process half of that but I trust that you know what works for her age and she is way smarter than me when it comes to that stuff” Casey slotted himself between Chuck’s legs giving him a slow passionate kiss before pulling back and handing him a mug.  
He grabbed Chuck’s hips pulling him closer so he could feel how hard he was “Didn’t you say something about ripping all my clothes off when you walked into the door?”  
Chuck choked on the drink of hot chocolate he had just taken. “You did that on purpose didn't you?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about” Casey smirked  
“Can we make out in front of the fire?”  
“I want to shower first, and I thought after eight hours in the Jeep you would want to join me?”  
“Yes, I would like that very much”

Once they were in the bathroom Chuck’s hand were shaking with nerves as he took his shirt off.  
“Hey stop” Casey grabbed his hands “We are only going to do what both of us are ready for if we take a shower and decide that’s all we want right now that's okay, no pressure”  
“No pressure” Chuck repeated.  
“I haven’t been with anyone in probably five years, but I went and got tested just to make sure, and I’m clean so you don’t have to worry about that”  
“Does that mean I bought the condoms for no reason?”  
Casey laughed, “We can still use them”  
“Yeah, don’t want to get me pregnant”  
“Do we need a quick anatomy lesson before we get started?”  
“Yes, you can point out all the important parts when we get into the shower” Chuck was trying to calm himself with jokes.  
Casey shook his head, he smacked Chuck’s ass as he stepped into the shower “this is your ass”  
“Thanks, I had no idea” Chuck pulled Casey closer not wanting to look down at his body just yet. “So do we just step back and awkwardly stare at each other’s naked bodies for the first time?”  
Casey reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of body wash and his loofa. He added some soap to the loofa lathering it on his hand to make it subs up, he kept eye contact with Chuck as he stepped back just enough to rub the loofa over Chuck’s chest, spending a little extra time on both of his nipples making Chuck’s cock twitch. When Casey finished with Chuck’s chest and arms Chuck started to get nervous, but then Casey asked him to turn around. Casey got down on his knees lightly kissing along Chuck’s lower back as he washed Chuck’s legs and feet. He ran the loofa over Chuck’s hip stopping right below his belly button “Can I?”  
“Yes,” Chuck blushed at how fast he answered.  
“Lean forward a bit” Chuck leaned forward bracing his hands on the wall while Casey gently cleaned over Chuck’s balls and hardening cock, his other hand spread Chuck’s cheeks allowing him access to lick across Chuck’s hole.  
“Did you just, with your tongue”  
Casey did it again making Chuck moan loudly, Casey dropped the loofa wrapping his hand around Chuck’s shaft stoking him teasingly slow as his tongue lapped at Chuck’s hole applying pressure every few licks until Chuck couldn’t take it anymore “I need” Chuck pressed his hips back   
Casey stood up whispering in Chuck’s ear “What do you need Chuck?”  
Chuck turned kissing him eagerly “We need to finish washing and get the hell out of this shower and into the bed so I can have my way with you”  
“Want to tell me your plans?” Casey smirked as he lathered up his hair.  
“I may have made a list of” Chuck lost all train of thought when he finally looked over Casey’s body.  
“Earth to Bartowski”  
“Wow that’s really nice”  
Casey laughed, “It’s just a dick”  
“It’s” Chuck reached out to wrap his hand around it “So thick” he gave it a few strokes. “Can't wait to have this inside me” he didn't realize he said it out loud until Casey laughed.  
“Then hurry up”

“Wait, the stuff is in my bag downstairs” They were laying in the bed facing each other, legs tangled, lazily kissing as their hands roamed each other's bodies.  
Casey rolled over opening the drawer of his bedside table, he pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom.  
“Really gun oil? Is this some Marines thing?”  
Casey laughed, “No, but I read it’s a good brand, the name is purely a coincidence. I also have a water-based but silicone is nicer, just messier”  
“I love that you did research”  
“Well it’s both our first times so I thought I would make it as good as possible”  
“I’m glad you thought of that because I didn’t”  
Casey pulled Chuck back into his arms, “So what shall we do?”  
“Everything” Chuck laughed.   
“We have about three weeks until you have to head back to school, so we have plenty of time”  
“Can I try and um suck your, uh give you a blow job?”  
“I’d never say no to that”  
When Casey rolled onto his back Chuck climbed on top of him resting a knee on either side of Chuck’s hips, kissing up his neck to the spot behind his ear.  
“Told you it makes you moan”  
“Shut up” Casey growled pulling Chuck into a kiss, lifting his hips to show Chuck just how ready he was.  
Chuck moved so that he was sitting on his knees between Casey’s spread legs starting at the bead of pre-come forming, he licked his lips as he leaned forward trying to think of everything Casey has said during their video chat sex sessions but his mind was blank. He was brought out of his thought when Casey's hand cupped his jaw tilting his head to look up at him.   
“Calm down, you are breathing so heavy”  
“Sorry”  
“Want me to go first?”  
“No, I can do this”   
Chuck started by licking up the pre-come to get his first taste of Casey, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He wrapped his lips around the tip slowly making his way down to see how far he couldn't go, he stopped when he felt like he was far enough to not gag and embarrass himself, but then he didn't know what to do, he blushed when he looked up and locked eyes with Casey.  
“Suck”  
Chuck sucked as had as he could  
“A little less, now move up and down” Casey moaned “Yeah like that, use your hand at the base”   
Chuck followed the instructions using his hand at the base moving it up to meet his mouth, doing that until his jaw started to hurt, he pulled off stretching his jaw, still using his hand to stroke him.  
“You can stop”  
“Not yet, I really want to make you come, do you have any more tips, maybe I should have let you go first, I feel ridiculous”  
“I’ve never done it, just making it up as I go along, and if you make me come now it will be a while until we can have sex”  
“I’m starting to think I’m not quite ready, I just want to get better at this, and feel what it’s like to get one, and maybe feel what your fingers are like before I decide”  
Casey sat up pulling Chuck into a quick kiss, “We are learning together, no one's first time is perfect, everyone has to learn at some point, stop over thinking it, you are doing a great job” He pulled Chuck into a kiss laying back pulling him down on top of him. With one hand he managed to grab the lube and pour some on his fingers, luckily they laid some towels down so he wouldn’t ruin his sheets.   
He ran his slicked up finger over Chuck’s hole a few times before applying some pressure, Chuck gasped “Yes”  
Casey pushed the tip of his finger passed the ring of muscles  
“Don’t tense up, stay relaxed” Casey sucked a bruise into Chuck’s collarbone not moving his finger, letting Chuck get used to it.   
When he felt Chuck relax he pushed in more,   
“Keep going” Chuck moaned.  
Casey pushed all the way in brushing over Chuck’s prostate, he pulled his finger back brushing over it again, Chuck yelled out as he came, burying his head into the crook of Casey's neck.  
“Fuck, I’m such a virgin” He laughed, peppering kissing along Casey’s neck. “I wasn’t expecting that at all, and I didn't even get my blow job, but I still want you to come”  
“I did”  
“Wait when” Chuck had never seen Casey blush like that  
“When you did”  
“Oh, but I wasn't even doing anything”  
“You were rubbing against me and moaning”  
“Wow, that’s hot”  
Casey huffed out a laugh “We need to clean up before we stick together, then maybe a nap before dinner?”  
“Sounds like a plan”

 

“Chuck, wake up”  
“I’m so tired though”  
“And hard as a rock” Casey wrapped his hand around the thing poking into his thigh.  
“I must have been having a good dream, how long were we asleep?”  
“Can I take care of it?”  
“I’d like that very much” He blushed  
Casey pulled him into a kiss rolling them over so he was on top, remembering how Chuck acted in the shower he kissed his way down Chuck’s chest to one of his nipples taking one between his teeth lightly biting to see Chuck’s reaction.  
Chuck chocked out a moan, half pleasure half shock.   
Casey bit a little harder before latching his lips around it and sucking while his tongue flicked over it quickly.  
“Please don’t make me embarrass myself again by making me come in two seconds”  
Casey pulled off the slightly swollen nub “I’ll have to try that sometime” He placed open mouth kissed down Chuck’s stomach and along both hips.  
“Wait, do I need to tell you before I come?”  
“No” Casey wasted no time wrapping his lips around Chuck’s leaking tip.  
“Oh, oh, oh” Chuck bucked his hips making Casey hold them down with his big hand, his strong rough farm hands dark from days out in the sun against Chuck’s soft pale skin. Chuck needed to stop thinking about how hot Casey was before he came.  
Chuck shut his eyes as Casey swallowed him down, his dick hitting the back of his throat.  
“Holy fuck how, shit”   
Casey pulled off with a loud pop laughing “I don’t have a gag reflex, thought I'd try it” he shrugged.  
Chuck gripped the sheets throwing his head back with a moan as Casey ran a finger over his hole as he lapped at Chuck’s tip before bobbing his head up and down.  
Chuck reached over and grabbed the lube off the nightstand handing it to Casey “Please, I’ll try not to come so fast, even though that mouth of yours is truly amazing”  
Casey sucked Chuck down to the base again as he pushed the tip of his pointer finger into Chuck’s hole, this time he was more relaxed and eager so he had no resistants, he pushed in more trying to avoid Chuck’s prostate for now.  
“Yes John, feel so good, yes” Chuck pulled at Casey’s hair, making him growl, which Chuck has now learned is his I’m turned on growl which was Chuck’s favorite one out of the many he had.  
Casey bobbed his head up and down and had just worked Chuck up to two fingers when his entire body shook as he came down Casey’s throat yelling out his name.  
Before Chuck could really process what was going on Casey sat up on his knees quickly scooting up as close to Chuck as he could get, he stroked himself a few times moaning as he covering Chuck’s softened cock and stomach with his come. He collapsed on the bed next to Chuck attempting to catch his breath. “Holy shit”   
“That was so hot, but now I need to shower"  
"Darn" Casey laughed.

When Chuck came downstairs after his quick shower and saw Casey standing at the stove in just sweatpants he knew it that moment that he was in love with him and the idea of spending the rest of his life with him. He wasn't sure what it was about that exact moment but everything just felt right.  
“You just gonna stand there and stare or help?”  
“I’d rather just stare” Chuck smiled “What are we making?”  
“That amazing lasagna soup of yours, I started the meat but not sure what else you do and since I can't cook at all you should probably take over”  
“Hopefully we have everything”  
“We do have fresh bread that I got at the bakery right when they opened, she even gave me homemade garlic butter when I told her what my plans were”  
“Yummmmm”  
“I don’t understand why you don’t cook more at Stanford, you could spend Sunday’s cooking and freeze some”  
“But Sunday is my sleep and video game day” Chuck was pulling all the ingredients out of the pantry  
Casey rolled his eyes “Sometimes I forget just how young you are”  
“Oh um, well I don’t think age has anything to do with it, there are some guys me and Morgan play online with that are married with kids one girl has a grandchild, so yeah”  
“Sorry” He leaned forward placing a kiss on Chuck’s cheeks.  
“So want me to teach you how to make this? It makes a ridiculous amount so we can freeze half and maybe we can have it again when Alex is here”  
“Sounds good”  
After they had everything in the pot Chuck sat up on the counter “Now we wait until the noodles are done then put the bread in the oven and add some cheese to the soup”  
“Beer?”  
“Is this some kind of trick?”  
“We are at home, it’s not that big of a deal and you’re not gonna sit there and tell me you haven't had any at school”  
“I’ve never actually had alcohol of any kind before”  
“You’re full of shit”  
“No, I’m serious”  
Casey handed him his beer “Want to try?”  
“Wow, peer pressure really Casey?”  
Casey stepped between Chuck’s legs, he took a swig of the beer than sat it on the counter, he wrapped his hand around the back of Chuck’s neck “Not peer pressure, just a question” he mumbled against Chuck’s lips before licking into his mouth.   
Chuck wrapped his legs around Casey’s waist pulling him closer.  
“What the fuck is going on in here?”  
Casey quickly turned around almost pulling Chuck right off the counter.  
“Dad? Why are you here? You don’t live here anymore”  
“I came to get some stuff I left, saw the jeep and thought I would say hi, instead I see some guy getting way to close to my teenage son”  
“First of all he isn’t just some guy, he is the owner of this house, and he is my boyfriend, secondly I’m an adult, doesn't matter what my age is, I’ve been taking care of myself since Ellie moved out when I was fourteen and you should use the term son loosely because you haven't been a father to me, in well never”  
“Chuck I’m sorry, there is so much I wish I could tell you, but I can’t”  
“I don’t give a shit about your C.I.A job, I’m sure there are plenty of people who work for the government that have a family and don't abandon their kids”  
“Like your boyfriend here?”  
“Don’t talk about what you don’t know”  
“I looked at your file, needed to see who was living on my farm”  
“Was that before or after you hired someone who attached Chuck and tried to sexually assault him, then kidnapped him and beat the shit out of him? And would have killed him if I didn't kill him first?”  
“Does he know about your past?”  
“He knows enough, what I did is my burden to carry, not his, plus he doesn't have the clearance level and even though I left the Corps I still live by the code”  
“What about your kid?”  
“What about her? There wasn’t a day that passed that I didn’t think about her, I sent videos every chance I got of me reading her stories, I did everything I could to be part of her life no matter where in the world I was, and she is the most important person in my life”  
“Stop Casey, you don’t have to defend yourself to him, his opinion means nothing”  
“So you know about her?”  
“Of course I do, we video chat at least two times a week while I’m away at school, and I often help her with her homework that her parents don’t understand”  
“Shouldn't you be focused on your own school work?”  
“I have an A in every class, I’m taking double the amount of classes so I can graduate early with a major and two minors”  
“Wow I’m impressed, I knew you were smart though”  
“I think you just need to get whatever it is and leave”  
“Whatever your cooking smells good”  
“I’ll put some in a container and you can take it with you, it should be ready when you are done”   
“I didn’t know you could cook”  
“I worked at the diner for almost a year when we first moved here, I cooked lunch and dinner every day for the people who worked on the farm, you really should go though”  
He headed towards the door, look back at Chuck “It was nice seeing you”   
At least Chuck waited until the door was shut before he started crying, Casey caught him before he fell to his knees. Chuck clutched the front of his shirt crying so hard his entire body was shaking. “I hate him”   
“That’s okay, it’s okay”  
“I feel so stupid crying over him, I’m just so angry and hurt, then he tried to make me think you were a horrible person who was keeping secrets from me”  
“I wish I knew the right thing to say”  
“Just tell me tomorrow we are going to the store to get new locks and maybe an alarm, then give me a minute alone”  
“We can do that” He kissed Chuck’s forehead “Go upstairs, take a few minutes, I’ll call for you when he leaves”  
“And I understand about why you haven't told me, it’s okay, I don’t want to know, I’ve experienced your nightmares a few times, but if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here”  
He kissed Casey’s cheek before heading up the stairs.

Chuck’s dad came back in to get the bowl of food Chuck promised him and to say good-bye.  
Casey handed him a bag “It would be best if you just never came back here”  
“I’m not taking advice from you”  
“You should, or you can see first hand just what I learned when I was Marine, and they would never find your body”  
“You can’t just threaten me like that”  
“I’ve been here for the last two years seeing the damage you have done to Chuck, he is so lucky he has his sister and Morgan, I can’t imagine what his life would be like if he didn't have those two and Morgan’s mom to take him in when he would come home to an empty house with no food or the water shut off”  
“Just”  
“I don’t want to hear your bullshit stories and excuses, so leave before I accidentally shoot you in the leg”

Casey stood at the door watching the car drive down the long driveway.  
“Chuck, you can come down when you’re ready”  
Chuck’s eyes were puffy and his face was red when he walking into Casey’s outstretched arms. “Please tell me you spit in his food”  
“No comment”  
“So about that beer” They both laughed. “It tasted horrible but I don’t care”  
“Go sit down, I’ll bring your food and drink”  
Casey brought in a cutting board with the loaf of garlic bread and a knife with Chuck’s bowl of soup, then he went back into the kitchen coming back balancing his bowl of soup and two glasses of dark liquid “That isn’t what beer looks like”  
“It's a Jack and coke”  
“Oh”  
“Don’t worry, it’s just enough to calm you down, not to get you drunk”  
“So your not going to get me drunk and take advantage of me”  
Casey stared at him eyes wide “Do you think I would do that?”  
“No, oh my god never, it was supposed to be a joke, I'm sorry. You have honestly been the most caring gentle person when it comes to sex stuff” Chuck took a drink and started coughing “That burns holy hell”  
Casey laughed “Sorry, that’s mine” Casey swapped their glasses  
“How do you drink that stuff?”  
“Years of practice, but I never get drunk” Casey held up his glass to cheer Chuck who reluctantly lifted his glass clinking it with Casey’s before taking a small sip. “Maybe after dinner call Ellie and talk to her”  
“I don’t want to ruin her vacation with me drunk crying to her”  
“I don’t think it will ruin anything, and she is the only one who knows what you're going through”  
“I’ll send her a text and if she calls then she calls”  
“So speaking of family, my grandmother wants to meet you, she wants us to come to Florida for New Years, I told her I’d talk to you since you only have a limited time on the farm”  
“Yes, one hundred percent yes, can Alex come? I know how much you both miss her since she moved to Florida”  
“I’m sure she would love that, and I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for Alex and the relationship you two have means more to me than you will ever understand”  
“Well, she needed a nerd in her life to feed her comic book addiction” Chuck laughed. “After dinner, I think we need to cuddle up on the couch with my laptop and plan out a trip to Florida”  
Casey couldn't help but smile “I’ll text Kathleen and ask then I’ll text grandmother and let her know”  
“I can’t wait”

 

“Did you stick to the no gift rule?”   
“I did, did you?”  
“Would it be cheesy to say that I want to give you my virginity?”  
Casey laughed “Kinda”  
“Sorry” Chuck blushed.  
“Don’t be sorry, you don’t have to unless you are ready”  
“I’m very ready”  
They have spent the last week going back to their old routine on the farm, this time with more complaining from Chuck who didn’t like the cold, but also so Casey would take him inside and strip his clothes off and lay him down in front of the fireplace, they spent a lot of time kissing and perfecting their blow job skills while Casey would get Chuck used to having his fingers inside of him, and he confirmed that Chuck can come from just his nipples being played with.  
“Were you waiting just so we could do it on Christmas Eve?”  
“No, maybe, I don’t know” Chuck nervously chewed on his bottom lip. “It was last night, we almost, but then we didn’t and I wanted to but then you had already come twice and I was on my third and I wanted to but I didn’t want to be exhausted and not enjoy it”  
“And here we are sitting on the couch after a long day of work and playing in the snow, watching Star Wars and not coming at all”  
Chuck climbed into Casey’s lap “I mean it’s only right that a nerd loses his virginity while Star Wars is playing in the background”  
Casey laughed, “So right here on the couch? No lube, no condom”  
“Do we have to use the condom?”  
“No, not if you don’t want to”  
“I’d rather not if you’re okay with that”  
“My tongue and fingers have been in your ass multiple times, yes I’m okay with that”  
“Why did that sound so hot and so gross at the same time” he leaned down cupping Casey face in his hands as he slowly kissed him.  
Chuck’s kisses became more eager as he felt Casey hand slipping into the back of his sweatpants. Casey’s finger circled Chuck’s hole a few times before pressing at it.  
“Okay upstairs, upstairs now” Chuck pulled Casey’s hand out of his pants, keeping a hold of it he lead him up to their bedroom.  
Chuck quickly stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bed before Casey even had a chance to get his shirt over his head.  
“I just realized it would have been better if we slowly took each other’s clothes off while kissing, but I also like watching you strip” Chuck was slowly running his fingers along his length  
Casey stepped out of his pants kicking them towards Chuck’s discarded clothes then climbed on the bed. “Do you want me to slowly kiss you while I finger you?”  
“Yes sir” Chuck handed him the bottle of lube that was still on the nightstand from the night before. “One day can I try it on you?”  
“Sure” Casey growled into his ear making him shiver.  
Chuck was laying on his back slightly turned to Casey with one leg over Casey’s who was laying on his side. Casey started nibbling along Chuck’s collarbone as he reached between Chuck’s legs massaging his balls. Chuck bucked up his hips trying to get some friction on Casey’s forearm. Casey bit down on his shoulder moving his hand to stroke Chuck once from base to tip before lubing up his fingers.

 

Chuck was so glad he waited and had a chance to get used to Casey’s fingers being inside of him, the first few times were not the best but now he could take three of Casey’s fingers without any discomfort, it still took longer than he wanted but here he was laying on his back looking down at Casey who was now sitting between his legs lubing up his cock. His amazing blue eyes locked with Chuck’s “Ready?”  
“So ready” Chuck lifted his hips so Casey could put a towel covered pillow under his lower back, they read that it helped get the ‘top’ deeper and overall made it feel better so they thought they would try it.  
Casey held onto his leaking cock lining it up with Chuck’s hole, he took a deep breath before pressing in just a little bit. “How is it”  
“Keep going”   
Casey pushed in just past the ridge of his tip, gasping at the clench of Chuck’s muscles around it.  
“You need to relax, I don’t want to hurt you” Casey leaned forward, trying not to move his hips, he braced a hand on either side of Chuck’s head.  
“Sorry, I was slightly shocked at the burn”  
“It’s okay” he passionately kissed him until he could feel him relax. “Can I keep going?”  
“If keep kissing me like that”

 

“Dad Santa came” Alex burst into his bedroom wearing a onesie that made her look like an elf  
Chuck quickly pulled the blanket over his head.  
“Hey sweety, how about you go down and wait for me, I’ll be right down”  
“Mooooom, dad said give him a minute, he is hiding Chuck in his bed” She yelled as she headed back downstairs.  
Casey laughed. "We should hurry up and get clothes on before she comes back”   
Chuck quickly kissed Casey before climbing out of bed to look for the sweatpants he threw off the night before.

He blushed at the look he got from Kathleen when he walked into the living room trying not to wince at the pain in his muscles and ass.   
“Merry Christmas Chuck, I see you got your gift early” She laughed  
Chuck’s blush deepened, “Merry Christmas Kathleen”  
“I’m going to head out, you three have fun, I guess I’ll see you when you get back from Florida” she whispered since Alex didn’t know yet.  
“Hold on, I got a gift for you and Garrison” Chuck walked over to the tree and grabbed the two gifts, “It’s not Stanford shirts, I promise” he joked.  
“Thank you, Chuck, you didn’t have to” She pulled him into a hug.  
Casey came down the stairs “I’m going to get some coffee and then we can start with gifts, and if either of you say one word about my PJs, you’ll regret it” he growled.  
Chuck really struggled not to laugh at Casey in his Santa suit onesie but he couldn't hold it in.  
“I’m going to leave before he tackles you” Kathleen laughs as she walked out the door.

Chuck walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Casey “I just wasn't expecting it, sorry for laughing”  
“Alex picked them out two years ago and insisted that I buy them, it’s a tradition now, and let's just say I’m thankful the unicorn one wasn’t in my size”  
“I’d pay to see that”  
“How about you go open your gift from Alex, then you won’t be laughing”  
“Oh, I’m excited, I’ve always wanted one”  
Casey smirked “You say that now”  
“So was last night my gift or did you get me something, because I actually stuck to the no gift rule, mainly because I had no idea what to get you”  
“I have an idea of what you can give me later” Casey winked.  
“I mean I was already planning of filling our days with that until I have to leave again” He leaned forward and kissed him.  
“I saw Chuuuuck kissing Santa Claus, in the kiiiitchen tooooday” Alex sang to the tune of ‘I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus’ “Seriously gross, can I please open the gifts now?”  
“Let’s go” Casey poured him and Chuck a cup of coffee and followed Alex into the living room.  
“Can Chuck open the one you got him first?”  
“Good idea” Her smirk was like like Casey’s, She handed Chuck the bag with red tissue paper sticking out of the top.   
Chuck pulled out a ball of soft brown fabric, he unfolded it to see it was a Rudolph onesie, complete with a hood that had a red nose and antlers and a fluffy tail on the butt. “This is amazing, I’m putting it on right now, go ahead and start with your gifts, just not the one from me”

When he came back in Alex had opened a few gifts and Casey was unwrapping a small box from Alex.  
“This is amazing, thank you for including me in this tradition”  
Alex and Casey laughed as Chuck turned around to show them the tail.   
“So what did you get John?”  
He held up the little piece of paper and read it out loud ‘Dad, me and mommy got you a new toolbox for the back of your truck, it was too big to wrap so I drew you a picture. Chuck helped us hide it in the barn’  
Casey unfolded the other piece of paper to see the picture she drew. “I love it” he pulled her into a hug.  
“Can I pleeeease open the one from you Chuck?”  
“Yeah, go ahead”  
“Oh my goodness, a Hello Kitty pink Darth Vader, this is soooo cool” she squeezed the plushie in her arms.  
“Why is that a thing?” Casey raised an eyebrow  
“For people like your daughter who love nerdy things and pink things”  
“And it’s funny” Alex had a huge smile on her face.  
“The next one comes with rules, but I’ve already talked to your parents and I’m going to teach you everything about it okay”  
Alex quickly tore the paper off “A toaster over? What’s that?”  
Chuck and Casey laughed “That’s just the box I used to keep it safe”  
Casey grabbed his pocket knife and cut the tape on the box.   
Her eyes lit up as she pulled out the sparkly pink laptop “Wow” She carefully set it down on the coffee table then jumped into Chuck’s arms “Thank you so much, Chuck, I love you”  
“I love you too” He wrapped his arms around her.   
She sat back down in her spot “I asked mommy if it was okay to tell you that, and she said yes because we are family”  
Chuck’s eyes filled with tears “We are” he stood up “I’m going to go figure out how to go pee in this thing, keep opening your gifts, you can show me when I get back”  
Chuck held it in until the bathroom door shut, he slid down the wall to the floor, he pulled his knees up to his chest folding his arms over them burring his face in hopes that they couldn't hear him.  
“You okay Bartowski?” Casey knocked on the door a few minutes later  
Chuck slowly got up and opened the door  
“Hey what’s wrong?” Casey cupped his face in his hands.  
“I hope I didn’t do anything wrong”  
Chuck looked down at Alex “No not at all, you made me really happy, more than you will probably ever know. Sometimes I just get sad that my parents aren't around, so these are happy and sad tears and I just got a bit overwhelmed”  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. “We won’t leave, my dad and mommy and Garrison love you too. But mommy says daddy likes you in a kissy way the rest of us not in not a kissy way”  
Of course, that made Chuck start crying again.   
“Hey, how about you go play with a toy and let me and Chuck talk for a minute”  
“I’m so sorry for messing up Christmas”  
“Shut up”  
Chuck looked at Casey shocked  
“You didn't mess up anything okay, I’m sorry but you don’t have your family around for the holidays but Alex is right, we are your family”  
“Thank you so much for this, for allowing me to be such a big part in Alex’s life, it means the world to me”   
Casey pressed his lips to Chuck’s.  
“I lied, I have a gift for you, it will be here in about half an hour, so let's go see the mess Alex made, maybe light the fireplace and make some breakfast”  
“What about the no gift rule?”  
“You can make it up to me later” Casey winked making Chuck smile

As Chuck was pulling a tray of biscuits from the oven the doorbell rang.  
He turned to see Ellie standing behind him with a big smile on her face “Suprise baby brother”  
Chuck ran into her arms. It’s been a year since they have seen each other in person “I can’t believe you are here, you said you and Devon were going out of town”  
“We are out of town” She laughed "Devon is in the living room with John and Alex, they invited us, told me not to tell you”  
He finally released her from his arms  
“Nice onesies by the way”  
“It’s a tradition Alex and Casey started a few years ago, Alex got me this so I can be a part of it”  
“That’s so sweet, you two seem to have a good friendship”  
“She told me she loved me and I cried”  
“I’m so happy for you Chuck, you deserve nothing but happiness”  
“Let’s go introduce you to them officially, then have breakfast”

Once they were all seated at the table Ellie said she had an announcement.  
“We are moving to Salt Lake City”  
“Seriously? What about School?”  
“I got an amazing job opportunity and your awesome sister has decided to come with me”  
“I’m going to transfer schools and I also got a job offer at the same hospital, plus I wanted to be closer to you”  
“Congratulations to the both of you”  
“I figured you could stop by and visit every time you travel between here and school”  
“Of course, I’d love that"

As they were finishing up breakfast Alex asked if she could go play with her toys since the adult's conversations was so boring.  
"Oh wait, what about Alex’s other gift?”  
“I get another gift?”  
“You won’t be going back with your mom until right before you have to go back to school”  
“No way!”  
“Wait it gets better” Chuck smiled  
“In two days we are flying down to Florida to spend a week with Grammie”  
Alex squealed jumping out of her chair, wrapping her arms around her dad. “Thank you, thank you, thank you”  
“Well the trip was my idea, but inviting you was Chuck’s idea”  
“You two are the best” She kissed Casey on the cheek before jumping into Chuck’s lap giving him a hug. “I’ve never been on a plane” she started to tear up “Planes are scary.  
Chuck tightened his arms around her “Hey it’s okay, I’ve never been on a plane before either, so we can experience it together, and I promise it will be okay, we will have your new computer so we can play games and watch movies and read comics and have snacks and we won't even notice we are on a plane. And I bet your dad will hold both our hands and make sure we are safe and nothing happens to us” He wiped her tears with his sleeve.  
“What kind of snack are we talking?”  
Everyone laughed.  
“Well if you go to the store with Chuck he will buy you all the junk food you want” Ellie smiled  
“Sounds amazing” she climbed off of Chuck’s lap 

After breakfast, Chuck and Ellie bundled up and went for a walk around the farm.  
“This place is great Chuck”  
“It’s all Casey, he has transformed this place”  
“I remember a sixteen-year-old Chuck saying that moving here was the worst thing to ever happen to him. I'm thinking it’s the opposite”  
“Well I wasn't expecting to fall for a hot farmer, I was fully expecting to head off to college as a sad nerdy virgin and find people like me and make friends and maybe find a girlfriend or boyfriend but instead one walked right into my life and now I’m just a happy nerd”  
“I don’t need to know my baby brother is no longer a virgin”  
“Hey, I remember a seventeen-year-old Ellie coming home and telling me too many details about how she lost her virginity. I was thirteen. And you called at told me about you and Devon doing it in a supply closet at school the first day you met and you didn’t even know his name.”  
Ellie laughed “Sorry about that, you can tell me if you want”  
“I won’t give you details, but it was just yesterday” Chuck blushed  
“You’re right, we shouldn’t talk about these things with each other”  
“Yeah, new subject. Want to go get the jeep and I can show you where I’m planning on building a new house?”  
“A new house?”  
“Yeah, the farmhouse is old and too small, and Casey took me out to this place on our first date and I haven’t stopped thinking about the spot and how amazing it would be to live there. I haven’t told him about it yet”  
“I thought you wanted to get away from here”  
“Now all I want is to never leave this place”  
“What happens if you and John break up?”  
“I don’t want to think about it, but I’m not living my life thinking of the what ifs. I’m doing what makes me happy at the moment, but I could always go back to Cali with Morgan”  
“Why didn’t you tell me about dad coming by?”  
“Because it wasn’t a big deal, Casey shouldn't have told you”  
“He didn’t tell me details, he said he showed up unannounced and was being an ass”  
“I’m so sick of him showing up and acting like he knows what is best for me, it’s not okay. How can he still think he is a part of our lives when he has never been there. He thinks just putting money into my bank account will solve everything”  
“I know it’s tough, I just learned to shut out my feelings towards him, I occasionally answer his emails but I look at him more like an uncle I don’t really know instead of a father. There are plenty of people who grow up just fine without parents around and I am beyond proud of the person you are growing up to be and I love you so much. You don’t need him, I know it’s easier said than done but it’s okay to hate him and not want him in your life, no one will blame you”  
“I guess he was right, I should have called and talked to you” He put the jeep in park “We are here”  
“Wow, this is beautiful”  
“I’m thinking the living area will be a two-story wall of windows looking towards the pond and waterfall and then the master bedroom would have a walkout patio facing towards the mountains, and a wrap-around porch that has a path to a dock in the water and tons of space for possible kids. I want tons of windows and I want to use the wood from the trees around here that we have to cut down. I’m still working on all the details but if we start when the snow melts it should all be done by the time I move back”  
“Sometimes I forget that you are my younger brother, I really hope everything works with you and Casey, you two do seem nice together and I’ve never seen you so happy.  
“Thanks, El”

 

“This is our house, why are we the ones sleeping on the floor?” They were laying on a pile of blankets in front of the fireplace.  
“Because we are nice people I guess”  
“I really hope they aren’t doing gross things in our bed”  
“Don’t say that” Casey playfully smacked his shoulder “I think we need a bigger house”  
“I wanted to wait until it was finished before I told you, but whatever, I’ve been working with a girl at school, she is helping me draw up a blueprint for a new farmhouse. I secretly sent someone out to fly a drone over the farm and someone to measure certain areas to map it out when I knew you weren't here. I figure we can leave this one here as a guest house or something”  
“I’d love to see it”  
“I’ll send you pictures when I get to school”  
“Where are you thinking?”  
“I want it in that clearing we had our first date at, by the water, we will have to cut down some trees but we can use them in building the house and replant more in other places and I was thinking we could build our porch like half in the water like a dock or something, I’m still working on the details but I’ve seen pictures so I know it’s possible”  
“I love that idea” Casey pushed Chuck onto his back, holding himself above his boyfriend.  
“We can’t”  
“We can” Casey kissed along his neck “Just be quiet”  
“We both know that is not possible” Chuck laughed.

 

The plane ride wasn’t as bad as Casey thought it would be, they sprung for the first class tickets and he had Alex between him and Chuck, she cried and clung to Chuck during take off, he read her a Supergirl comic to distract her until she fell asleep. Casey took way too many pictures of them curled up together sleeping before he decided to sleep too. 

“Johnny boy, it’s so good to see you”  
“Hi Grandmother” He wrapped pulled her into a hug “I have a surprise for you” he motioned for Alex and Chuck to come out from their rental car.  
“Oh my goodness who is that”  
“It’s me Grammie, Alexandra”  
“No way, the Alex I know is tiny”  
“I’m seven and a half now, and this is Chuck”  
“Hi sweety”  
“Hello, I just realized Casey hasn’t told me your name”  
“It’s Hazel, but you can call me Grammie” She hugged Chuck  
“I hope you guys are hungry, I made lunch”  
“They wanted to get junk food at the airport but I told them whatever you are making will be better”  
“Does she cook better than Chuck, because you said Chuck was the best cook”  
“Oh really now, Johnny always told me I was the best, which one are you lying too” Now Chuck knows where Casey got that smirk from.  
“You both are special in your own ways”   
“Nice save Johnny” Chuck smiled.  
“Only she gets to call me that”  
“How about you take the bags upstairs while I interrogate Chuck about how he turned you into this softy”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Come on Alex, help me with the bags” They both headed up the stairs.  
“Plates are here, cups there, and silverware there, oh and we need bowls too”  
“Yes, ma’am”  
“So tell me everything”  
“Um well I met him when I was seventeen and he came to work on my dad's farm, I had a crush on him but never told him, then I got kidnapped on my eighteenth birthday and I was on pain killers in the hospital and asked him to kiss me, but he didn’t. I went away to college and came back to the farm on my nineteenth birthday and he took me to see a movie then on a picnic lunch and that was four months ago. But we stayed super close friends when I was away at school so it feels like it’s been longer”  
“He says you are close with Alex and her mom and brother”  
“Oh yeah, well they make it easy, they are so nice and caring. I don’t really have anyone except my sister and best friend Morgan who is like a brother to me and they all just accepted me into their lives before me and Casey were even together”  
“How much longer do you have in school?”  
“When I go back in a few weeks I’ll have about a year and a half”  
“What are your plans after?”  
“I plan on still helping at the farm, and before I left I was doing computer repair and general computer help for the people in town, so I’m thinking of continuing that but make it an actual business, and my minors are writing and education so I may apply to be a substitute teacher"  
“Very ambitious”  
“Well Casey is the one who told me to go after my dreams so I did"  
“Okay, please tell me the baby pictures didn't come out?” Casey grabbed a beet from the fridge  
“Oh I want to see daddy’s baby pictures”  
“I’ll get those out after dinner, everyone wash your hands and Johnny get drinks for everyone else while I serve out the salads”

“So Grandmother, how is retired life?”  
“Oh, it’s fantastic, I have bingo on Sundays, craft classes on Tuesdays, quilting club on Wednesdays, pool exercise classes on Fridays and then a group of us gets together for brunch on Sunday and walk along the beach”  
“I want to retire too”  
“Me too Alex, me too” Chuck laughed.  
“Well we have a craft class in the afternoon on New Year's Eve we are painting champagne glasses and making other things, maybe you can come with me and your dad and Chuck can make us dinner while we are out”  
“Can I please go, dad?”  
“Of course, and Chuck will gladly cook everyone dinner, I’ll assist but trust me, you won’t want me to cook”  
“Yeah once dad tried to make me grilled cheese and melted the spatula and had to buy a new pan”  
“Next time I’ll make it on the grill because I can grill, just can't manage the stove"  
Chuck couldn’t stop laughing “How have you been surviving without me?”  
“A lot of lunch meat sandwiches and things that aren't healthy”  
“What about the time you tried to make Chuck’s mac and cheese and the noodles were hard and the cheese was lumpy”  
“Do you remember ‘I promise I won't tell anyone if you take me to McDonalds’ what happened to that?”  
“Well I already got the happy meal so” she shrugged.  
“She is so much like you Johnny”  
“I want to know what happened to all those cooking lessons I gave you before I left?”  
“So new subject, what are our plans for New Years Eve night?”  
“Well they have stuff down on the beach and fireworks at midnight but we can always come home before that if Alex gets too tired”  
“Farts, I just realized we didn't give Grammie our Christmas gifts’  
“Did you just say farts?” Casey shook his head. “We can give them to her after we eat”  
“I have gifts for you guys too, I almost mailed yours but John told me he would bring it home to you, now I know why, sneaky”

 

After they finished dinner and Casey and Chuck cleaned up and did the dishes they all sat down in the living room to exchange gifts.  
“Okay Chuck, I hope I got it right, I know nothing about the nerd world, but between you and Alex I’m starting to learn” She handed Chuck and Alex each a huge box. “Open them at the same time” She sat on the couch taking pictures and Alex and Chuck tore into the wrapping paper.  
Chuck teared up as he ran his fingers over the fabric “I, um, wow, thank you so much” He stood up and held up the quilt to get a better look at all the DC and Marvel fabrics sewn together with colorful fabric. “This is amazing, we have one of your quilts on our couch and one on our bed and a few in the closet. I love them, so it means a lot to me to have one of my own”  
“You’re welcome Chuck”  
“Look, Chuck, I got a Star Wars one” Alex held up her quilt with Star Wars and pink fabrics.  
“My neighbor's grandson helped me pick out the fabrics, I hope they are okay”  
“They are more than okay” Chuck couldn’t stop smiling  
“I agree with Chuck, did dad get one too?”  
“He has a lot of my quilts, I got him something else” She handed Casey a small box. He carefully pulled off the bow sticking it to the top of Alex’s head before tearing open the paper.  
Inside was a black velvet box, he opened the box “Is this?” He said in almost a whisper as he ran his finger over the gold pocket watch.  
“Yes, It’s your father's pocket watch, I had it fixed and cleaned up”  
“I don’t even know what to say”  
Chuck got up off the floor to sit next to Casey so he could look at the pocket watch.  
“A-J-C, were those his initials?” Chuck had asked a few times over the years about Casey's parents, but he always shut down and changed the subject but Chuck thought maybe he would open up a little bit.  
“Yeah, Alexander Jonathan Casey”  
“Are you named after him?”  
“Yeah, except mine is just John Alexander, he was a junior and he wanted to pass the family name along but didn't want me to be the 3rd so he changed it up"  
“And that’s why my name is Alex and my middle name is Nicole like my mommy"  
"That is so special" Chuck laced his fingers through Casey's "thanks for telling me"  
"Are you named after anyone?"  
"Um yeah, actually my middle name is my great grandfather's name. But I never met any of my grandparents or great grandparents"  
"I don't know your middle name"  
"It's Irving" Casey answered before Chuck could say anything.  
Alex snickered "Is that even a real name?  
"Anyways, can we move on?"  
"Here Grammie, this is from all of us"  
"Oh what a beautiful bracelet"  
"I picked out all the charms myself, daddy and Chuck picked out the boring piece of paper"  
"That piece of paper is so Grammie can have a spa day"  
"The bracelet is better" Alex grinned

 

“Happy New Years”   
“Casey, what the hell?”  
“I haven't seen you naked in three days”  
“Get out of here”  
“Grandmother took Alex to craft day with her old lady group, she winked at me and said have fun, so here I am in the bathroom with you to have some fun."  
“I don’t believe you”  
“She is the one who gave me condoms when I turned sixteen”  
“Yet you still had a baby the first time you had sex”  
“Shut up” Casey ran a finger lightly down Chuck’s spine “Sex now, shower after” Casey grabbed the small travel size bottle of lube from his pocket “Put your foot up on the toilet, hold on to the sink”  
Chuck did as he was told, Casey wasting no time getting a finger inside of him. Casey used his other hand to grab Chuck’s chin moving his head so he was looking in the mirror.  
“God you’re beautiful”  
Chuck blushed “Thank you” he turned his head awkwardly kissing him.

When Casey could easily move his three fingers in and out of him and Chuck already came once Casey stepped back and took his clothes off.  
“How are we doing this?”  
“I have an idea if you want to try it?”  
“Just tell me what to do”  
Casey pushed Chuck up against the wall running his hands down Chuck’s side to his thighs. “Hold on” he growled lifting Chuck’s thighs, Chuck instinctively wrapped his legs around Casey’s waist, his hands gripping Casey’s shoulders.  
“A little warning would have been nice”  
“I said hold on” Casey smirked.  
Casey gripped Chuck’s ass pulling him down onto his cock.   
“Oh holy hell” Chuck threw his head back forgetting he was up against the wall “Ouch”  
Casey laughed “Want me to keep going?”  
“Yes, your strength is a huge turn on” Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck pulling him into a kiss.  
Casey gripped Chuck’s hips tighter holding him still as he fucked into him.   
Chuck enjoyed the rub of his cock against Casey’s abs but he needed more.  
“Lube” he panted out between moans.  
Casey stopped looking at him confused   
“Want to try something”   
Casey leaned back grabbing the lube off the sink trying not to fall or drop Chuck.  
“Okay keep going”   
Casey’s thrusts were slow as he watched Chuck pour some lube onto his hand stroking his cock a few times before pressing it between his hand and Casey’s abs, so when Casey thrust up into him his dick easily slid between the two.  
“Feel good?” Casey asked between kisses up Chuck’s neck.  
“Mhmm” Chuck gripped Casey’s hair lifting his head up so he could kiss him.  
Their kissing was sloppy and Casey’s thrusts had no rhythm but they were so desperate for each other it didn’t matter. It was less than a minute later that Chuck was coming all over his hand and Casey’s chest. "You feel so good Casey, so good" he moaned loudly.

 

"Ewwwww, why do you two always kiss"  
Casey stepped back so Chuck could get down off the counter.  
"That's what two people who really like each other"  
"At least tell me you two got some food made"  
"Chicken wings are ready for the grill, nacho dip is in the crockpot, potato skins and mozzarella sticks are in oven and we got stuff to make sub sandwiches"  
"Wow you guys were more productive than I thought"  
"Show us what you made?"  
"I made me and Chuck cups and Grammie made you and her one and we stopped to get me kids cham-cham-pa. What's it called?"  
"Champagne"  
"Yeah what she said" She pulled the plastic champagne flutes from the bag "We also made glasses" She sat everything neatly on the table explaining which one belonged to who and what the designs were that she made.  
"You did great Alex, how about you and Chuck go play a game on your computer while me and Grammie go out and grill the chicken"

After they all stuffed themselves with food and took a nap, they headed down to the beach where Alex got her face painted, a unicorn on her cheek with a rainbow arching across her forehead, and Casey bought her cotton candy to get out of getting his face painted. Casey won Chuck and Alex both a stuffed animal at one of the games they had set up.  
They found a nice spot to sit out a blanket and a picnic basket with their drinks and a few sandwiches just in case.  
"We have about a half hour, how are you doing Alex?"  
"I'm sleepy but this is so much fun, I never get to stay up this late"

"How are you doing Johnny?"  
Casey looked over and Chuck and Alex laying down on their stomachs reading a comic book with a flashlight.  
"Right now I'm fine"  
"Does he know?"  
"No"  
"You can talk to me sweety"  
"You know I don't talk about it, with anyone"  
"You know he has a big heart, and he makes you happier than I've seen you in a long time, maybe trying talking to him about it" she grabbed his hand "I wish they could see you now, they would be proud"  
Casey stood up, "I'll be right back"

"Hey, where did he go? It's five minutes until midnight"  
"He needed to take a walk, I thought he would be back by now"  
Chuck took out his phone and called him, but no answer.   
"I'm sure he will be here before midnight, just give him a minute or two"  
Chuck sent him a text anyway  
Chuck: hope you are ok.  
Chuck: are you going to be back by 12 😙🎉?????

"Okay Alex when we count down to one we all cheers to a good new year then take a drink, then the two love birds will kiss while we blow the noisemakers"  
"I'm so excited" Alex was jumping up and down with excitement.  
Casey's grandmother poured them all drinks.  
"Oh um I'm only 19"  
"I'm sure a little champagne is fine, but I can pour you some grape juice if you want"  
"I'll try the champagne"  
They started counting down from ten and Casey still hadn't come back.  
"5...4...3...2...1"  
The three of them clinked their glasses and took a drink, then Chuck and Hazel smushed Alex between them kissing her cheeks.  
"Did daddy leave because he was sad?"  
"Yeah sweety, I'm sure he wanted to be here but sometimes it's hard to be around people when you are sad"  
"Can someone fill me in?"  
"How about you head up to the house and see if he is there and me and Alex will watch the firework show"

It took Chuck awhile to get through the crowd and up to the house but Casey was there on the porch watching the fireworks drinking jack from a bottle.  
"Hey"  
"Did I miss midnight?"  
"You did, but Alex said you were sad about something"  
"How about you come over here and kiss me"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Probably"  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"Obviously not" Casey took another sip.  
"Well maybe you should go into the bedroom before Alex sees you like this"  
"Are you coming? and I mean that in more ways than one" Casey got up and stepped closer to Chuck.   
"Um no thanks"  
"Come on Chuck, give me a new year kiss" Casey pressed Chuck against the door grabbing his wrists holding them above his head and tried to kiss him,   
"Casey get off of me"  
"Just one kiss"  
Chuck squeezed his eyes shut making a tear fall down his cheek as Casey kissed his neck "please stop"  
"Fuck" Casey stepped back "Chuck" he didn't finish what he was saying before Chuck ran off.

When Casey woke up the next morning he was alone in bed with a killer headache and not much of a memory of what happened last night. Casey groaned as he walked downstairs where the other three were sitting at the table eating breakfast and playing dominos.  
"Good morning dad, look Grammie is teaching us dominos, and I helped make scrambled eggs"  
"I'll try them after I get some coffee"  
"Did you see the tent in the living room? We had a camp out in the living room, Grammie made us a tent and me and Chuck slept in there last night, Grammie said she was too old and you were being a butt so me and Chuck had all the fun"  
"Really a butt?"  
"Very much a butt" Chuck couldn't even look at him.  
"Can we take a walk, Chuck?" Casey filled up a travel mug with coffee. "I promise I won't be a butt"  
"I guess"  
They were walking down the beach when Casey tried to grab Chuck's hand and Chuck flinched.  
"Did you flinch?"  
"Did you forget pressing me against a wall and trying to force me to kiss you, just like Shaw did, I was terrified"  
"Oh my god Chuck I am so sorry"  
"You told me you have a few drinks now and then but you never get drunk but last night you missed the celebration and came back here and got drunk, not only did you physically hurt me you really upset me and Alex. Do you know how excited she was at midnight to be able to celebrate and you weren't there"  
"Gram told me to tell you and instead I ruined everyone's night because I keep my emotions bottled up and fuck everything up. Then she told me they would be proud of who I have become and I just needed to be alone"  
"I've always told you that you don't need to talk to me about your childhood and what happened but holding it in isn't okay either. You know all the shit I've been through and even though my parents are still alive and I have no idea what you're dealing with I would think you could trust me enough to be there for you"  
"I've almost told you many times, but then I change my mind, I don't like feeling weak"  
"But you're not"  
"We were on our way to a new years party, there was a drunk driver. Our car flipped a few times, it landed in a ditch on its side and I have no idea how long we were there. I woke up covered in blood and all I could do was yell for help." Casey took a deep breath "I was stuck in the car, and my parents weren't responding to me and I just had to hope that someone would find us. I remembered seeing and hearing fireworks before I blacked out again"  
Chuck pulled him into a hug.  
"I was told my mom died instantly. My dad was in a coma for a little over a week after, he woke up one day and seemed fine, then that night I fell asleep in his hospital bed with him and then I remember being woken up and there were so many sounds and I was being picked up and handed to my Grandmother. Then they came out and told us he was gone”  
Chuck squeezed him tighter, “Thank you for telling me the story, I’m so sorry you had to go through that”  
Casey held on to Chuck for a moment before stepping back  
“My mom’s name was Bellemy, another day I’ll tell you the story behind it”  
“That’s a really cool name, thank you for telling me. And seriously anytime you want to talk, I’m here, I’ll never judge you and I’ll always be here”  
Chuck smiled as Casey grabbed his face and kissed him.  
“I’m so fucking sorry for last night”  
“I forgive you”

 

“Will goodbyes ever get easier?”  
“I don’t think they should”  
“I’ll do my best to make a trip in March for spring break, but it’s only ten days and I’ll need four of those just for travel, well five, because I’ll have to stop and see Ellie”  
“We will make it work”  
“I’ll miss your birthday”  
“It’s just another day”  
“Eight months is such a long time”  
“We have done it before”  
“I’m just going to curl up in the quilt Grammie made me and cry every night”  
“You will be so busy with school you won’t even notice how long it’s been”  
“At least we have experience for our video chats now”   
“Get in the jeep and drive away before I take you back inside for a little more of that experience”  
“I’ll call you when I get to my hotel”  
“See you soon Bartowski”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, how was your dinner? Wish I could have been there and wow how have I never seen you in that sweater before, holy shit you look so handsome”  
“Chuck”  
“Oh right, Happy Birthday"  
“Not what I meant. How much did you have to pay that poor delivery guy to drive all the way out here?”  
“You really don’t want to know”  
“Well Garrison ate most of the fruit bouquet thingy, he and Alex stole the balloons and Kathleen gushed over the flowers for what felt like an hour, luckily I opened the box before they got here so they didn't see what was in the box”  
Chuck blushed “I totally forgot to warn you about that”  
“What is it?”  
“Well um, one of them is a replica I made of my um penis, and there is a kit so you can make one of yours and send to me”  
"And balls" Casey couldn't help but laugh  
“I’m sorry, is that weird, I was going to get these long distant things but then I freaked out about sticking my dick in something that is controlled by an app on our phones and then I saw these and thought it was a good idea but now I’m second guessing it and I'm so sorry that I got you that for your birthday but since we have had sex many times and our phone sex has been getting more intense I thought they would be a nice thing to try”  
“Chill Bartowski, I didn’t mean to laugh in a bad way, I just had no idea this was a thing” He pulled the box from the top of his closet and sat it on his bed next to his laptop “I didn’t get a close look earlier” He pulled out the dildo “So Chuck, what exactly do you want me to do with this?”  
“Whatever you want?”  
“I’m going to need step by step instructions for both of these”  
“The kit comes with instructions that are really easy to follow”  
“So you want me to hang up and do this all by myself then call you back when you get it in the mail? Or are you going to help get me hard so I can make it then use it” he held up the dildo “Until I come moaning your name”  
“Yes, yes the second thing, I want, I want that so much” Chuck had to undo his jeans to relieve the pressure against his now rock hard cock. “But it takes 24 hours for it to cure soooo I can help you make it, then we can have our usual fun tonight and try it later”

“This is a fucking mess”  
“I told you, but I think it will be worth it”  
“Why couldn’t we just get regular ones?”  
“I thought this would be fun, sorry”  
“Don’t apologize, just messing with you, how much time is left?”  
“A little over a minute”  
“It feels weird and my dick is getting soft"  
“Um,” Chuck rolled back his computer chair and tilted his camera down a bit “Will this help?” He pulled his half hard cock out of his briefs and began stroking it  
“Yeah, but I want to hear you”  
Chuck quickly pulled his shirt off, wrapping his hand back around his shaft, he slowly stroked himself letting out a moan as his other hand squeezed one of his nipples.

They both jumped when the timer went off.  
"Fuck I was so close"  
"We can have some fun after I get this thing off of me"  
“So does it feel gel-like?”  
“Yeah I think so”  
“Just go slow”  
“Were the balls necessary?”  
“Yes, you can’t stick things in your ass without a base, imagine going to the hospital and saying hey I have my boyfriend's dick replica stuck in my ass"  
“Now I wait two hours for the next part?”   
“Yeah maybe longer, you can call me back when you do it, I'll be up for a long time tonight working on a paper"  
“Let me clean up a bit, go get comfy and I’ll call you back in five minutes”

 

“So I got home just in time to stop Morgan from opening the box”  
“It would have been kinda funny”  
"I gave him money to take his girlfriend out to dinner and a movie so I have the place to myself”  
“I’ve been half hard all day thinking about this”  
"That's hot" Chuck sat down on his bed   
"It's actually kind of weird how realistic this looks"  
"This was all your idea"  
"I'm aware, and I'm excited"  
“I’ve never used a toy or any kind before”  
“You don’t have to if you aren't ready”  
“Oh I am, I just wanted you to know the only thing that’s been in my ass is one of my fingers”  
"And two of mine" Chuck smirked  
"So how are we going to do this?" Casey was stripping off his clothes.   
"I have been thinking about that, not sure honestly"  
"It's going to take me way longer to get this thing inside of me"  
"That's fine, I can talk you through it"

“This is not fair, fake me gets to be inside you before I do”  
"Again, your idea" Casey was lubing up the dildo  
"I know, and it's hot as hell, but I'm slightly jealous" He has two fingers inside himself.  
Casey reached between his legs pressing the tip of the dildo at his entrance.  
"I can see your stomach muscles tightening up, relax before you hurt yourself, maybe trying stroking yourself a few times"  
"Let me hear you, I wanna hear you"  
Casey closed his eyes listening to the sounds Chuck was making, he took a deep breath slowly pushing it in. "Holy shit" Casey growled pushing in deeper.  
"Imagine I was there kissing you as I pushed into you, slowly filling you up"  
Casey moved it just right hitting his prostate for the first time, he moaned out Chuck's name arching his back off the bed  
"God that was so hot, can't wait to really be inside you, holding your legs up on my shoulders as I slam into you, hitting that spot over and over while you make those noises as I jack you off"  
Casey looked over to see that Chuck was in the same position as him, hand moving quickly between his legs.  
"God Chuck" he growled trying to match Chuck's speed  
"Are you close? I'm so close"  
"Come for me Chuck, come for me like you were here filling me up"  
A few moments later they were both coming with each other's names on their lips.

 

"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"You seem sad"  
"I'm fine" Chuck's voice cracked.  
"You're crying"  
"I wasn't until you said that"  
"Talk to me, Chuck"  
"I don't think I'll be able to make it for spring break, one of my finals got moved to Monday and I'll probably be the only one who shows up but I can't miss it, and if I come home, I'll spend more time traveling than being there"  
"That's okay"  
"No, it's not, I miss you like crazy" he blinked a few tears out "I'm sorry that I'm crying"  
"Don't be sorry for being sad, I'm sad too, but I understand"  
"It's been so long, and now we have to wait longer"  
"But then you will graduate and come home to me and it will all be worth it"  
"That's a year and a few months away"  
"What happened to move the final?"  
"Some guy trying to impress his frat brothers set off a few stink bombs in class, so we all get punished. I almost threw up"  
"One always ruins it for everyone. Didn't you say you had something at the library that you have been dying to tell me about?"  
"Yeah, let me show you" he wiped his tears away before digging through his bag that was sitting next to him on his bed "So for my writing class we had to make a children's story and we could partner with someone who was taking illustration classes to do the art or we could do it ourselves. Then we had to read it to kids at the library" he held up the paper book so Casey could see the cover. "Archie the Farm Dog, written by Chuck Bartowski, illustrated by Alexandra Casey"  
"Alex drew all that?"  
"Yeah, and I even got extra credit for creativity. I think she has a bright future in illustration"  
"Can you read it to me?"  
"Yeah of course, and I did make a copy that I'm going to ship to her tomorrow"

"That farmer John sounds familiar" Casey smiled.  
"It was so nice working with Alex and then hanging out with the kids at the library. I really enjoyed it"  
"Do you want kids of your own?"  
"I've never really thought too much about it"  
"Well you are still young, I was just curious"  
"Do you want any more?"  
"Yeah, being a dad is my favorite thing in the world"  
"How would we do it? I mean if we decide to have kids together"  
"There are plenty of options"  
"Wonder what the world would be like if men could get pregnant too"  
"Most men couldn't handle that"  
Chuck was laughing "I just pictured you pregnant and bitching that your six-pack was gone"  
"Shut up Bartowski"  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Always"  
"I'm actually terrified to be a dad. Like what if I turn out to be like my parents"  
"You use that as an example of how not to be. They don't define who you will be, plus I think Ellie is a great example to follow, she raised you just fine even though she had a bad example"  
"Our parents were good, they really were, until they weren't. So what if I'm a great parent then one day I go to the store and never come back"  
"Don't think like that. Chuck, you have a bigger heart than anyone I have ever met, and I've seen how you are with Alex, you will be an amazing dad, so stop thinking like that"  
"Right now I just want to curl up in your arms and have a good cry while you rub my back and kiss my forehead" Chuck was crying again "Sorry for crying again I'm just very overwhelmed with a lot of feelings"  
"Don't apologize to me, maybe go take a warm bath and try to calm down"  
"I just want to talk to you a little more"  
"That's fine too, how about you tell me something fun you want to do during spring break"  
"Spend the entire thing naked with you"  
"There has to be something you and Morgan can do in California"  
"I've always wanted to go on a tour of Alcatraz, maybe I can spend a couple of days in San Francisco"  
"That's a good idea"  
"Are you doing anything for Alex's spring break? It's two weeks after mine"  
"She is going to spend the weekend here but then they are taking her to New York"  
"I want to see New York"  
"Too many people"  
"You've been?"  
"The military took me all over the world, but most I can't talk about"  
"I can't imagine some of the things you've gone through"  
"Are you still having those nightmares?"  
"Only when I don't get enough sleep, I scared Morgan's girlfriend last week, I fell asleep on the couch and she dropped one of her textbooks and I woke up screaming"  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"Don't want to talk about it"  
"I'm still so sorry about new years"  
"Don't worry about it, but um that bath is sounding real nice, I have some studying to do so I'll call you tomorrow after class"  
"Goodnight" it hurt Casey to see Chuck cry but he didn't know what else to do or say.   
"Night"

 

Chuck had been studying all day and was so ready for the pizza he had ordered it’s all he could focus on so he shut the book to give his mind and eyes a rest.   
“Chuck”  
Chuck didn’t realize he had fallen asleep “Pizza”  
“Is that my new nickname”  
Chuck’s eyes quickly opened when he heard that familiar voice. “Oh my god, Casey what are you doing here?” He practically jumped into Casey’s arms  
“Surprise" is all he was able to get out before Chuck was kissing him.  
"I flew up here to spend spring break with you”  
“You’re the best” Chuck pulled him into another kiss   
“I hope you didn’t want pizza because Morgan and two other guys are eating it”  
“Oh that jackass, he knew I was starving”  
“Let’s go out then, take me somewhere good, something I can't get back home"  
"I have a place in mind"  
"I have another surprise, after your final class tomorrow, we are driving up to San Francisco for a few days, I already booked a hotel and got us tickets to see Alcatraz”  
“Oh my god you are seriously the best, I’ve been so stressed out lately, don't laugh if I cry” he buried his face in the crook of Casey's neck and let Casey hold him for a few minutes.  
“I can help you study, in person this time if you want"  
“Oh, I like that idea, but first food”  
“How about a kiss, then food”  
“That’s a better idea”

 

“So if you get under 75% on this practice test, no sex of any kind for two days. If you get 76-85 you get a hand job, if you get 86-95 you get a blow job, anything higher, you can fuck me” Casey smirked.  
“Oh god, you’re going to have to sit in the other room because now that’s all I'm going to think about and there is no way I’ll pass”  
“I’ll be the one asking the questions, slowly stripping my clothes off”  
“Oh you are pure evil”  
"If you can pass while being distracted then you will know that you really know the stuff"  
"There won't be a sexy man stripping during the test though"  
"If you don't want to, then that's a fail"  
"I'm going to get 100% and I'm going to make sweet sweet love to you" Chuck gave him that goofy grin that Casey absolutely loved.  
"I'll hold you to that"

"Oh my god just tell me what I got"  
"Ninety"  
"You're lying"  
"You didn't let me finish"  
"Ninety-nine"  
"Hell yeah, get those boxers off and get that sexy ass in the bathroom"  
"You're demanding"  
Chuck opened his bedroom door yelling Morgan's name down the hallway.  
"Yeah buddy"  
"You might want to go to Anna's house, because we will be making a lot of noise all night, and you owe me a pizza you jerk"  
"Thanks for the heads up, have fun buddy, and use protection, don't want to be a teenage mom"  
"Sure thing Morgan" he shut the door turning to see a very naked Casey.  
"Shower, now" Chuck pointed to his bathroom.

Chuck climbed in after him "I know we are going on adventures this week, but I'm going to be holding your hand, kissing you, cuddling with you, and seeing you naked as much as possible"  
"Sounds perfect" Casey pulled Chuck into a kiss. "Let's get cleaned up and get into that small ass bed of yours"  
"If I knew you were coming to visit I may have splurged for a bigger bed"  
"Guess it's a good thing we will mostly be on top of each other"  
"Thank you so much for being here"  
"No place I'd rather be" 

 

"I have another surprise" Casey was running his fingers through Chuck's hair.  
"If it's your dick I'm going to need a few minutes"  
“No, I need at least twenty more minutes”  
“Are we going to do that again?”  
“Probably”  
“So what’s the other surprise?”   
"I'm staying next week too"   
"You're lying" Chuck moved his head from Casey's chest to look up at him.  
"No, I'm leaving next Thursday, and thinking that this summer when Alex is out of school we can come visit for a week or so and hang out with you when you're not in class and it's only a six-hour drive to Disney, so we can maybe go for the weekend"  
"That would be amazing" Chuck kissed him before cuddling back into his arms.

 

Chuck felt ridiculous sitting on a bench with his back to the Golden Gate Bridge, with his eyes closed per Casey’s request.   
"Okay Chuck, take off the blindfold"  
Chuck jumped at how close Casey sounded.  
"I felt like a hostage"  
"You could have run if you wanted"  
"Can I look at the view now?"  
Casey slid off the blindfold gently kissing Chuck before leading him over to a blanket spread out on the ground with a variety of food on it.  
“Is that the same quilt we had our first date picnic on?’  
“Yeah”  
"Who knew you were this romantic"  
"Don't tell anyone" he gave Chuck a quick kiss before they sat down.  
"I got a call from Larry earlier, said they started cutting down the trees for the house today"  
"I'm so excited"  
"Alex is already designing her room"  
"She is also designing a comic book storage system" Chuck took a bit of one the sandwiches.   
"So are you sure? This is your chance to back out"  
"One hundred percent, are you sure?"  
"Of course"  
“Can I keep this blanket here?”  
“Of course”

They ate mostly in silence, just enjoying the view.  
"You have been weirdly quiet" Chuck was helping put all the stuff back into the bag.  
“I’m always quiet because you are always talking”  
“True, but you seem extra quiet”  
"I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you and"   
"Thank you, you know I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you"  
"I love you"  
Chuck had the biggest smile Casey had ever seen "You are so cute" Chuck grabbed his face and kissed him, "I love you too John. And the fact you took me out to a romantic lunch to tell me that"  
"Was it too much?"  
"God no, it's perfect" Chuck pushed him back so they were both lying down, covering Casey's face in kisses.  
“And don’t call me cute”  
“But it’s so cute that you basically recreated our first date so you could tell me how much you looooove me”  
“I’m starting to regret it” Casey smirked  
“Well too bad cause I don’t plan on going anywhere”  
“I didn’t think you were since you talked about us getting married when we had our first kiss”  
“Let’s forget that happened and keep kissing”  
“Just remember we are outside, don’t want to get arrested on day one of our trip”  
“I can’t make promises” Chuck smiled into a kiss.

 

-One year and a few months later-

“Holy crap” Chuck got down on his knees opening his arms wide so Alex and Garrison could run into his arms. “What are you doing here?”  
“We are here to see you graduate, mommy and daddy and Brian are here too”  
“Well I’m glad you didn’t take a plane by yourself”  
“Silly Cha” Garrison smiled  
“Mommy has another baby in her stomach but I’m not allowed to tell anyone” she gasped “Oh no”  
“It’s okay” Kathleen and her husband Brian walked up to them  
“Congratulations Chuck” Kathleen hugged him “John is parking the car”  
“Thank you so much, I can’t believe you are all here just to see my graduate, and congratulations on the baby”  
"Thank you, we are excited"  
“Well I did promise them a trip to Disney” Chuck just loved seeing Casey smile  
“You bribed them to come see me” Chuck joked pulling Casey into a quick kiss  
“Of course” He ran his hand down the sash draped over Chuck’s shoulders “I’m so proud of you Chuck”  
“Thank you for supporting me and motivating me to go and work my ass off. I love you so much”  
“Love you Bartowski” Casey gave him a quick kiss. "Your sister and Devon are still trying to find a place to park, I told them we would wait here for them"  
"I've missed you, and the only reason I'm not leaping into your arms is because everyone is here"  
"Well when we get home we will have all the time in the world"  
"I can't wait"

 

"Casey, what are we doing?"  
"I've been working on something, and I want to show you"  
"That involves packing pillows and blankets? It's my first night home, I was hoping to sleep in our new bedroom in our new house that I haven't even got to stay in it"  
"Trust me, I think you'll like it, plus the workers will be here at 0600 to work on the deck, this way you can sleep in”  
"Please don't tell me it's the old house"  
"Just trust me and get in the truck"  
"Are we sleeping in the bed of the truck?"  
Casey handed Chuck a sleep mask "put this on"  
Chuck glared at him for a moment before sliding it down over his eyes.  
"Do you have some kink with blindfolding me?"  
"Have I ever blindfolded you and fucked you?"  
"No"  
"You answered your own question"  
"We should try it"  
Chuck tried to figure out where Casey was driving them but he hadn't been to the farm in six months and a lot has changed in that time. He jumped when Casey grabbed his hand.  
"Is it the little room in the horse barn?"  
"No, I use that as storage now, stop asking"  
"Sure you don't want to play twenty questions"  
"Let's play be quiet"  
"You're no fun and your hand is sweaty"  
"I don't want the surprise ruined, trying to get over there before the sunsets"  
"You and sunsets, so romantic"  
"I prefer sunrises but you don't wake up early enough"  
"Tomorrow, let's wake up tomorrow and watch the sunrise then go back to bed”  
“So when you’re fighting me in the morning I’ll remind you it was your idea” Casey turned the truck off. “I’m going to come around and get you”  
Casey helped Chuck out of the truck, keeping hold of his hand.  
“So I’ve been working on this since last summer, I’ve had a bit of help from the contractors, but it’s mostly made from scraps from the house” Casey pulled the sleep mask off of Chuck.  
Chuck blinked a few times before looking up to see a beautiful tree house.  
“Holy shit, that’s amazing, how do we get inside?”  
“There is a spiral staircase on the other side, the banister is made from the branches of the trees they cut down for the house. I mostly built it for the kids, but I thought we could spend the night, let me show you”  
Chuck followed Casey up the stairs to a small deck facing the mountains with a small table with two chairs and bench all made from wood.  
“I got all the furniture and the door at that woodshop in town and the windows and skylights are all repurposed”  
“If the outside is this beautiful I can’t wait to see inside”  
“It’s basically like a studio apartment” Casey opened the door “There is a sink and toilet, a murphy bed, a bookcase full of games, puzzles, and a few books, a couch and a few chairs and the chair and table are from the same woodshop”  
“This looks so cozy”  
“But I do want to go lay in the bed of the truck, watch the sunset, and it’s really dark this far out, so the stars will be easy to see, then we can come back up here and play some games before bed"  
“I like that idea”  
“Is there an air mattress in here?”  
“Yeah, I’m old, I need something soft to lay on”  
“You just turned 27, that is not old” Chuck laid down next to him, “The real question is, is there lube?” He smirked.  
“That’s what you’re thinking about?”  
“We just spent five months apart then three days in a hotel suite with six other people, what do you think?”  
“I think you are a horny little shit”  
“I am but it’s all your fault”  
“My fault?”  
“Yup,” Chuck moved between Casey’s legs. “All these muscles" he ran his hands up under Casey's shirt  
"that smirk, those growls” he leaned down to kiss him. "Those beautiful blue eyes" he kissed his forehead. "Then you add a cowboy hat, how could I not be horny around you"  
Chuck sat back so he could unbutton Casey’s pants “And this glorious thing” He tugged at Casey’s pants and briefs until Casey lifted his hips, so he pulled them down just passed his ass.  
“Glorious thing?”  
“Yes sir” Chuck smirked before taking Casey’s half hard dick into his mouth, he loves feeling Casey get hard against his tongue.   
"God Chuck, that mouth" Casey growled running his hands through Chuck's hair.   
Now that Casey was fully hard Chuck used his hand at the base moving it up to meet his mouth.  
"If you want me to fuck you then you need to stop" Casey bucked his hips up  
"Or I can make you come then you and open me up while you recover then we can make love under the stars" he smiled up at Casey before taking him back into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip, feeling Casey shutter under him.  
It took less than a minute for Casey to come in his mouth.  
"Get naked, now" Casey growled, sitting up to remove his shirt and pants   
Chuck quickly stripped down before climbing under a blanket.   
"So you like my mouth?" Chuck smiled into a kiss.  
"Not even a little bit" Casey smirked grabbing the bottle of lube he stashed back there earlier.   
Chuck put his leg up over Casey's hip, pushing their bodies as close as he could.  
"Being out in the open like this is kind of a turn on like I know no one is going to be out here, but the thrill of maybe being caught is kinda fun"  
"This is as public as we will ever get"  
"What about when we were at the movie theater"  
"The look on Bryce's face was hilarious, but now we are banned from the theater and the next closest one is over an hour away"  
"Let's not talk about that, let's get those fingers inside me"

 

"I love waking up next to you" Chuck sat down on Casey's lap out on the deck of the tree house "Even if it's way too early and I want to go back to bed, this is nice"  
"How do you feel about waking up with me every day for the rest of your life?"  
Casey adjusted a little so he could grab something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
"Seriously? Oh my god! Yes, yes holy shit" he grabbed Casey face smashing their lips together.  
"Can I put the ring on you now?"  
Chuck held out his shaking hand. “Yes please” once the ring was on Chuck turned so that he was straddling Casey's thighs. “I love you so much”  
“You too Bartowski”  
"So were you just hoping I would say that?"  
"No" Casey smiled. "I was just waiting for the right time, my original plan was last night when we were laying in the back of the truck looking at the stars, but before I could, we were naked"  
"This ring is amazing"  
"It has special meaning"  
Chuck looked at it closer.  
"The gold is from my parent's rings, I had them melted down and turned into two new rings, one for each of us, the black is tungsten I had added because I liked how it looked, yours is gold with the black line, and mine is black with a gold line”  
Chuck teared up "Are you serious? I have no words, I seriously don’t know how to tell you how happy I am right now”  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck’s back pulling him into a hug.  
“Wait, can you wear your ring too? Do I need to propose? What is the protocol when two guys are engaged?”  
“I think we can do whatever we want”  
“Where is the ring? Can I see it?”  
“It’s at the house”  
“When are we getting married? Where are we getting married?”  
“We have plenty of time to figure all that out, no rush”  
“I bet you will look so handsome in a tux”  
“Or we could just fly to Hawaii and get married on the beach, just the two of us and Alex”  
“Ellie would kill me, oh crap, I need to call her”  
“I asked her permission at your graduation”  
“I knew she had a weird smile on her face, she said it was nothing, but I knew she was hiding something”  
“Want to go back to bed?”  
“I’m so excited I can’t sleep”  
“I wasn’t planning on sleeping”  
“First we have to take a picture and send it to Ellie”  
“We are shirtless, I don’t think she wants to see that”  
“Don’t care” Chuck turned in Casey’s lap “You have to take it so I can hold up my hand” He handed him the phone. With a big smile on his face, he held up his left hand as Casey kissed his cheek and snapped the picture.  
“We are so cute” Chuck quickly sent the picture with ‘I said yes’ added to it, to Ellie, Morgan, Alex, Kathleen, and Hazel

 

\--------------------

“I’ve made a decision”  
“About what? Are you coming to your senses and leaving me?”  
“Why would you say that”  
“It was a joke Bartowski”  
“I’m super stressed about this wedding and my emotions are a disaster, not the time for jokes”  
“You have been planning it for over two years, why are you stressed?”  
“Because I have bad luck and something horrible will happen”  
“No one's wedding is perfect, it’s all about making the best of it”  
“I hate how logical you always are”  
“What was the decision you made? Are you wearing a dress”  
“Is that a kink you have? Because you have asked that so many times”  
“Because I love the way it makes you blush and laugh"  
“Should I get a dress for the honeymoon?”  
“No, you won't be wearing anything at all"  
"I don't know if the people of Hawaii would like that"  
"You act like I'm going to let you leave the hotel" Casey smirked  
"I'm going to change my last name to Casey"  
"Are you sure? We can hyphenate it if you want"  
“Well Ellie is married, so her last name isn’t Bartowski anymore, and I’ve had zero communication with my dad in the last I don’t know how many years and I don't have any other family. Plus I’d love to have the same last name as you and Alex, and if we decide to have kids they will have the same last name as Alex too. But please keep calling me Bartowski”  
"I love you Bartowski" he smiled.  
"Now get out of here"  
"Why do we have to spend the night apart?"  
"Because neither of us can be trusted"  
"Who wrote the rule of no sex before the wedding?"  
"I just thought it would make it better when we finally got to do it after the wedding"  
"I don't think so"  
"Our first times after being apart were always better"  
"But we haven't been apart and we had sex in the shower when we woke up today"  
"Fine, but tomorrow once we get dressed I don't want us to see each other until the wedding"  
"When we are both in white shirts in the rain"  
"Why would you jynx us with rain?"  
"There are only ten guests, we can easily move to the barn"  
"The kids are going to look so cute in their little outfits"  
"Kathleen said Landon won't leave his bowtie alone but Garrison loves it"  
"I know Alex is mad she can't wear her dress before tomorrow, and Clara is just so tiny she doesn't care at all but I hope Landon and Clara get along in the wagon"  
"If not I'm sure Ellie will handle it just fine, the wedding will be perfect and you will be so happy that even if everything goes wrong you won't care"  
"You're right, but I'm still going to panic" Chuck laughed.  
"Come here" Casey opened up his arms so Chuck could curl up in them. "See wasn't it a good idea for me to sleep in here with you?"  
"This time tomorrow we will be married, did you ever imagine five years ago we would be here"  
"Well no because you only seventeen"  
"Right, I sometimes forget I'm younger"  
"Well when you start raising yourself when you're fourteen you grow up fast"  
"Can we make a promise to each other that no matter how hard life gets or what's going on that we will always be there for our kids no matter what"  
"Always"  
"And promise me that if for some reason I want to leave don't let me"  
"You aren't your parents"  
"I know"  
"And we still have a while until we have kids"  
"When will that be?"  
"A year or two probably, we have plenty of time, and we don't even have to have kids if you truly aren't ready"  
"I thought changing the subject off the wedding would help me be less stressed, clearly I chose the wrong subject"  
"Have you written your vows?"  
"Oh my god you are not helping"  
Casey laughed kissing Chuck on the top of the head "We can just say I do and kiss, we already have the rings on we already know we love each other"  
"Ellie would kill both of us"  
"She will be too busy crying to even hear our vows"  
"I'll be too busy crying to say my vows"  
"Should have eloped"  
"Are you going to cry?"  
"I don't cry"  
"Kathleen said you cried at her wedding, she said you have a weakness for weddings"  
"Shut up"  
"So it's true?"  
"I regret introducing you two"

 

"You and Clara in matching dresses is melting my heart, crap don't start crying"  
"I'm just so happy for you, and you look so handsome"  
Chuck looked at himself in the tall mirror, his new black chuck taylors that Casey gave him, light grey dress pants with matching suspenders over a white button up a sunflower pinned to the breast pocket and a navy and gold bowtie that from far away looked normal but close up you could see it was different ships from Star Wars.  
"I'm nervous and forgot all my vows, I don't even remember my name"  
"It's okay, that's why you wrote it down, it's in your back pocket"  
"I love you Ellie" Chuck picked up Clara off the bed.  
"I love you baby brother"  
There was a knock at the door  
"Come in unless you are the other groom"  
"Just the grandmother of the other groom" Hazel came into the room. "Oh Chuck, you look so handsome, and holding that baby has my heart happy"  
"Thank you Grammie" Chuck gave her a one-armed hug "Maybe in a few years I'll be holding one of my own, but right now I'm just going to spoil this one"  
"Are you ready?"  
"I think so"  
"I have to warn you, he looks really handsome"  
"How does the hat look?"  
"I think you will like it" she smirked at him.  
Chuck kissed Clara's forehead before handing her back to Ellie.  
"Take a deep breath sweety, you will be fine"

Chuck took his spot behind the barn that Ellie, Kathleen, and Hazel completely transformed with lights, fabrics, and flowers. When the music started, he took a deep breath and began to walk towards Casey who was standing under a wooden arch one of the farm hands made for them. Chuck's breath was taken away when he saw how stunning he looked in his cowboy boots, dark jeans, light grey vest with a sunflower pinned to the left side over a white button up and his new white cowboy hat that Chuck got him.

"You are so hot"  
Casey laughed  
"I said that out loud?"  
"You did"  
"Sorry" Chuck blushed. "We can get married now"  
The officiant started "You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You are both choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter. You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, very experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of." He looked at both of them "They have chosen to write their own vows, John you may begin"  
"Bartowski" he grinned "I remember the first day we met, you came into the barn in sneakers and a Star Wars shirt and told me how much you hated the farm and couldn't wait to get away from here, now you have chosen to build a house and stay on the farm forever, all for me" tears started to form in his eyes "I'll never understand what I did to deserve the love you give me, but I'm glad you chose me to give all that love to. And the love and friendship you share with Alex means more to me than you will ever know. I can't wait to spend forever with you" he slid the ring on Chuck's finger "I love you Charles Irving Bartowski"   
Chuck cupped Casey's face in one hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tear falling down Casey's cheek before pulling the paper from his back pocket, hoping his shaking hands weren’t too noticeable.   
"John, for my birthday all I asked for was a kiss from you, but instead you gave me an amazing friendship and great life advice. For my next birthday, I asked for another kiss, and you actually did it" he laughed "You were there for me when I had no one, and you literally saved my life in more ways than one. I can't wait to see what other adventures life brings us, and I'm glad you will be the one by my side no matter what"  
He put the ring on Casey's finger "I love you, John Alexander Casey"  
"The grooms have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. It is now my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mr. Casey, you may now kiss your husband"  
Casey grabbed the back of Chuck's head and the other on his lower back dipping him backward bending over to kiss him.  
"You're so cute" Chuck smiled into a kiss once he was back standing up.  
Casey grabbed his hand leading him down the aisle as their friends and family blew bubbles.

 

\--------------------------

"I'm ready to have a baby"  
"That is not at all what I thought you were going to say"  
"Well I came out here to tell you to stop working and have lunch with me" Chuck held up the picnic basket "but that just kind of slipped out"  
"Well let's sit down and talk about it"  
Chuck laid out the blanket and started pulling out the fruits, veggies, sandwiches, and water he packed up.  
"How long have you been thinking about it?"  
"I mean it's always in the back of my mind, but lately I've been thinking about it more since I watched Landon last week"  
"Okay, well we need to decide what we want to do"  
"I've been thinking about that too, and I mean there are tests I have to get done first, but if it's okay with you I'd like to try surrogacy with my uh my stuff"  
Casey laughed "Come"  
"It sounds gross when you say that when referring to babies"  
"That's how babies are made"  
"I know that, but I've looked into some stuff and we would have to adopt an egg or multiple eggs then they would inseminate them and put them into a surrogate we hire. It's really pricey but I have more than enough saved up from all the money my dad, ugh it's weird saying that, but I saved most of it"  
"And I have plenty saved too, he still puts money into the farm account"  
"Are you serious? I had no idea, do you think he knows we are married?"  
"I have no idea, I haven't talked to him since you did"  
"That's weird"  
"He is weird"  
"So what are your thoughts?"  
"I think it's a great idea"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why would I bit be?"  
"Maybe you want to use your semen?"  
"It makes sense for you to do it, I already have a child with my DNA so if you want one with yours that's perfectly fine, and if we decide to have more then we can use mine or adopt. It doesn't matter whose genes it has they will all be our kids"  
"Right, of course"  
"So what is the first step?"  
"First find a doctor, find an egg, find someone to carry the baby, not have sex for three days, then I have to come in a cup and get it tested"  
"No sex for three days?"  
"I can't come for three days for the best results, and a bunch of other stuff I saved on my computer"  
"Well let's find a doctor and have some babies" 

 

\----------------

"Hey Chuck, is everything okay?"  
He nodded yes.  
"Why are you crying?"  
Chuck moved his phone so Ellie could also see Casey who was sitting next to him.  
"Hi Ellie"  
"Can someone tell me what is going on, why is Chuck crying and not talking, Chuck is never quiet"  
"He is a bit emotional right now"  
Chuck held up the picture he was holding in his hand. "We are having twins"  
"Oh my god! I didn't even know you guys were doing that"  
Chuck was still crying so Casey informed her "We didn't want to tell anyone until it was successful, we are only at six weeks so we are only telling you and my grandmother for right now. We got a surrogate, Sabrina, and an egg donor and we used Chuck's swimmers and implanted two eggs, they both stuck"  
"I'm so happy, congratulations you two, you are going to be amazing parents"  
"Thank you, Ellie, how about Chuck calls you later when he can talk again"  
Ellie laughed "Sounds good John, love you guys"  
Casey ended the call  
"You good Bartowski?"  
"I'm terrified"  
Casey pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, we knew twins were a possibility, we had long talks about it"  
"I didn't think it would actually happen"  
"Well it did"  
"What if we do it again and have more twins"  
"How about you just focus on the two we have now"  
"Now we have to buy two of everything and think of two names"  
"Not two of everything because they don't need matching clothes, that's ridiculous"  
"Oh my gosh if they are boys we can get one Han Solo shirt and one a Chewbacca shirt, or Luke and Leia if it's a boy and girl, or um I don't know what for two girls, but they have to have some matching clothes and really cheesy Halloween costumes"  
"No rhyming names either"  
"No, I have zero name ideas"  
"We have a while to pick, we should get a notebook and leave it on the kitchen table and every time one of us thinks of a name we can write it down"  
"I like that idea"  
"Let's call Grandmother then you call Ellie back"

"How are my two favorite boys?"  
"We are great, how are you?"  
"I'm doing well, I won a gift card at bingo last night so I'm about to head out and get some free dinner"  
"How about getting a celebratory glass of wine"  
"What am I celebrating?"  
"The addition of two new great grandbabies" Chuck held up the ultrasound picture.  
"You're lying!"  
"That's the same thing Chuck said" Casey laughed. "As you can tell they are just two tiny dots right now, only six weeks along, so things could still happen but we wanted to let you know"  
"You are an amazing father John, and I know you will be too Chuck, I am so happy for both of you"  
"Chuck is scared he is going to be a bad parent because he had bad parents"  
"Don't tell her that" Chuck smacked Casey's arm.  
"Chuck, excuse my language but that is bullshit. You are an amazing young man and you have the biggest heart, you will love those babies more than anything and you would never leave them”  
“I know, I’m just terrified”  
“You have been so great with Alex and her brothers”  
“Yes but Alex was six when I met her and I’ve only watched the boys for a few hours, it's’ different”  
“You’ll be fine sweety, and I’m always just a phone call away, or who knows, maybe I’ll move back to Wyoming”  
“Well the old farmhouse has been fixed up and no one is living there, it’s yours if you want it”  
“I’ll keep that in mind” She winked at Casey “So do you have any names picked out?”  
“No, we haven't even thought of one”  
“Well let me know so I can make them blankets like the one Alex and the boys have with their names on them”  
“We will let you know, and I’ll text you updates and pictures when we get them, they said since it’s twins we will probably have more ultrasounds than a single baby, our next one is in three weeks”  
“I’m so excited for you boys”  
“We love you Grandmother”

 

"Ok we are done, this is a stupid thing to fight about, let's wait until we figure out the genders before we start thinking of a name. We just spent an hour arguing over boy names when they both could be girls"  
“We don’t even have a girl name”  
“So let’s just end it now, the nine-week ultrasound is in the morning, we have about ten weeks until we have the anatomy scan, let’s wait until then”  
"Deal" Casey groaned tossing the pen down on the notebook. "But you owe me a back massage with a happy ending just for mentioning Vader"  
"I mean I'd do it anyways but okay"  
“But Vader, come on, not only is it weird, it's the name of a villain, that’s just asking for a bad kid”  
“I get it, we don’t need to argue again”  
“Let’s just name them one and two”  
“Or A and B”  
“Alpha and Bravo”  
“Deal” Chuck laughed “Now go strip and lay in bed while I get the lotion”

 

 

"Hi Sabrina, how are you?"  
"Still puking my brains out if that's what you are wondering"  
"I feel horrible about that, I'm sorry"  
She smiled, "it's okay, I'm just super happy I can do this for you two and that makes it worth it. How are you two doing?"  
"Nervous, he won't admit it but he is too"  
"Have you been thinking of name?"  
"We tried but then we decided to wait until the anatomy scan"  
A nurse walked in "Sorry for the delay, I'm Tasha" she shook all their hands and they introduced themselves "So this is your nine-week scan with twins correct?"  
"Yes," Chuck and Sabrina answered at the same time.  
"Okay I'll have the fathers step out of the room for a moment while we get set up then I will call you back in when we are ready"

Casey grabbed Chuck shaking hand.  
"This is amazing, I never got to see any of this with Alex"  
"Can you believe those are babies, the human body is amazing and they are already so much bigger than last time, they look like gummy bears  
"Oh um, hold on just a second okay, I need to go get the doctor just to make sure I'm seeing this correctly, I'll be right back. No need to worry" the tech quickly left the room  
"What does she mean don't worry? How can we not worry, are they not okay?"  
Casey pulled Chuck into a hug "it's okay, don't cry. everything is probably fine" Casey still with his arms around Chuck reached over and lightly squeezed Sabrina's hand.  
"Hey guys"  
"Hi Dr. Foster" Chuck stepped back from Casey wiping his tears away "please tell me they are okay"  
"Let's have a look here" he studied the screen for a minute "Well this is baby A" Chuck's heart felt like it leap out of his chest when he heard the heartbeat.  
"This is baby B, another strong heartbeat. But"  
"Oh god" the lump in Chuck's throat started to swell again  
"It seems like one of these eggs split, must have been hidden by the other one in the last scan”  
"What does that mean? I didn't know they eggs could break"  
"Chuck let him talk please" Casey squeezed it hand   
"Baby B split into two, so this is baby C's heartbeat"  
"C as in 3 as in triplets, oh my god I'm going to pass out. I'm only 24, I can't have triplets, how, oh my, what, are you'  
Casey caught him before he hit the ground.

“What happened?”  
“You passed out”  
“I did?”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“No, I remember the ultrasound, but that’s it”  
“We are having identical twins plus one”  
“Right, three kids, three babies, three tiny humans to take care of, three cribs, three times the diapers, three times the laundry”  
“Chuck, shut up”  
“How are you not freaking out?”  
“I am, internally, but I know we can do this”  
“How”  
“One day at a time”  
“I hate how you are always so logical”

 

“Absolutely not”  
“It’s a cool name”  
“Silas is a vampire name”  
Chuck put a line through it on his list “How about you tell me the story of your mom’s name?”  
Casey took a deep breath “Her family has a tradition of naming their first daughter their maiden name, so her mom’s maiden name was Bellemy, he mom’s name was Elise because her mom’s maiden name was Elison”  
“That’s so cool, but we can’t name our daughter Bartowski but Bellemy is a really cool name, I wouldn't mind one of our daughters to have it” Chuck looked at his list “Bellemy Faye after your mom and Ellie, and maybe Hazel as a middle name for baby C”  
“Do we have any boy names we want to pass on?”  
“Not on my side, I’m not passing on Irving”  
“I can’t find a single name I like”  
“Two of our children will be nameless, who's idea was it to give us three kids?”  
“Your powerful sperm”  
“Riiiight” Chuck pulled out his phone “So are we going to be those people that give them all names that start with B?” He looked at the names on his phone “Bennet, oh that’s such a cute name”  
“I like Brooke”  
“Brooklyn Hazel sounds better than Brooke Hazel”  
“Let’s put that on the maybe list with Bennet”  
“Or we could name them names starting with A, B, C”  
“Alex is already A and you are already C, so B, D, E”  
“Bellemy, Delilah and Ephram”  
“What the hell is an Ephram?”  
“I give up, let's just go to a random name generator and just do the first two names”  
Casey started looking on his phone “How about Reagan”  
“After your favorite president, if we do that then our son gets a nerdy name”  
“Reagan Hazel doesn’t sound good”  
“Logan”  
“I like that”  
Chuck thought for a moment scrolling through his phone.  
“Bellemy Faye, Hazel Elise, Logan Charles”  
“Well we have four to six weeks until they think we will have them, so unless we change our minds, I think that's it”  
“We should keep them a secret until they are born”  
“We have to tell Grandmother, we promised we would so she can put them on the quilts she is making”  
“Let’s call her” Chuck dialed the number and put it on speaker.  
“Hello grandmother”  
“Hi sweety, is Chuck there too?”  
“Yes ma’am, you’re on speaker, we wanted to tell you that we decided on babies names”  
“Does that mean you are going to tell me the genders too?”  
“We are only telling you and no one else since you want to make them stuff” Chuck smiled  
“The single one is a boy, we have decided on Logan Charles. The twins are girls Bellemy Faye, Faye is Chuck’s sister’s middle name and the other one will be Hazel Elise”  
Both Chuck and Casey teared up when they saw a tear fall down her cheek.  
“I love you two so much, I am so honored”  
“We love you too”  
“Do you have the nursery set up?”  
“We have three bassinets and a changing table in our room at the moment, and we have been looking at stuff for their nursery, right now we are thinking about a space theme. I like the idea of painting stars on the ceiling. Then when they get a bit older, the girls will go in the room that is on the other side of the attached bathroom and they can decide what they want”  
“It’s called Jack and Jill style” Casey added in.  
“Well send me pictures when you decide so I can see the colors, I think I’m going to make them all the same quilt just in different colors and then I’ll stitch their names on them. How much longer are they saying?”  
“They just hit 20 weeks, the goal is at least 36”  
“I’ll send you the pictures from the ultrasound earlier today, they are all measuring a little small, the girls are a bit smaller since they are sharing space but their heartbeats are healthy and they look really good, they said all three of them have a lot of hair”  
"I'm so happy for you two, I can't wait to meet them"  
"Does that mean you are moving here?"  
"I think so"


End file.
